Who's That Boy?
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: What If Harry Had The Key To A Life That Draco Never Expected?
1. Parole Granted

**Hey Y'all! This Is My First Drarry Work, And I Hope You'll Like This AU Piece.**

* * *

"Harry Potter."

"Yup, that's me." Harry responds responds to the parole officer.

"It seems that after reviewing your record, it is the opinion of this board that you have responded positively to the rehabilitation program." The man tells him. "It is also our opinion that you have spent sufficient time in this institution as punishment for the crime you have committed."

Harry is giddy on the inside. He knows that this can only mean one thing.

"Parole granted." The man says.

"May I smoke?" Harry asks.

"Yes, of course." The man says.

Harry lifts the cigarette to his lips and takes a long drag from it.

He exhales the smoke with a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Malik, the terms of your parole are quite specific." The 2nd parole officer tells him.

"In what way?" Harry asks as he gives her the side eye.

"As soon as you leave here, you are to go directly to the airport. You are going home to California. You are immediately to go to your parole officer every two weeks thereafter. Do you have any questions?" She asks him.

"Yeah. You got any cologne?" He asks them with a smile on his face.


	2. Draco's Morning

It is a busy morning at the New York Harbor, with people loading up ships, transporting huge cargo, driving around freight cars, etc, etc. A man, operating a crane, is currently hoping that he doesn't drop the huge box.

"Come on. Come on." He says to himself as the box is moving from the ship to the steady ground.

"Whew. That was impressive." He says to himself. "Take it away, Bernie."

"Awesome." Bernie, the main dock worker responds.

Suddenly, they hear a loud roar.

"What the-"

Another load roar comes from inside the box.

"Bernie, what kind of shit is this? If that's what I think it is, we can't keep this here!" Jeff, another dock worker tells him.

"Don't worry about it." Bernie tells Jeff. "There's someone coming to pick it up."

Another loud roar emits from the box.

Nearly twenty minutes later, a bike messenger comes to the dock.

"Hi!" The messenger greets as he reaches the dock workers, getting off of his bike.

"Morning." They respond.

"You got a package for….." He pulls a clipboard from his bag. "Mr. Carl Bradmore?"

"Over there." Bernie says as he points to a large box that's next to the messenger.

The messenger turns and he looks at the box.

He hears growling.

As he lifts the tarp that is covering the box, the messenger is greeted with a roar.

The messenger gets back on his bike and he immediately takes off.

 _'Looks like I'll have to call Mr. Malfoy.'_ Bernie thinks to himself as he's moving to the other side of the dock.

* * *

"Come on! I am not an animal trainer! I am a successful lawyer trying to get some work done." Draco tells his boss. "What is the problem?"

"The problem, Draco, is that the messenger I sent to pick it up refused to pick it up."

"Bernie, it is just a cat. Why didn't the messenger put it in his satchel or whatever?" Draco asks, highly stressed out. "Does he not have a cat carrier or something?"

"I don't think you understand, Draco. When you say cat, I don't think you understand."

"No. You do not understand." Draco says as he puts his briefcase on his desk. "Do you know who that cat belongs to? That cat belongs to-"

"Yeah, yeah, Dan Anderson." Bernie responds. "That generous, fun-loving man works with that pompous real estate guy."

"Look, Andrews is my career, okay Bernie? Tori Andrews equals Draco Malfoy's career, even if he is a piece of work. I need that cat-"

Suddenly, the phone on his desk rings.

"See, you just got in and he's already calling you. You should really take a break from things, Draco. You're too uptight and beyond overworked."

"Actually, that is my fiancée."

"Oh. _Her_." Bernie says disapprovingly.

"Watch it. That's my woman you're talking about."

"Yeah. Amelia, the rich, yet cheap slut that thinks she's better than everyone. Amelia, who's been with nearly everybody in New York."

"May you please hold on for a second while I take this?"

"If you must." Bernie says distastefully. He put his cell phone on the desk and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"DAHLING!" She says as she's being followed by a crew of people, congratulating and badgering her about wedding details. "I will be in your office in….less than thirty seconds."

"I cannot wait." Draco says before she hangs up the phone.

He puts the phone back on the receiver.

"Bernie?" Draco asks as he lifts his cell phone back to his ear.

"What are you going to do about this situation? I can't keep this cat here, Li."

"Well, maybe-"

The door opens.

Amelia Andrews, 26, is a pretty girl that would be apart of Regina George's clique, _'The Plastics.'_ She is beyond spoiled, controlling, slutty, vapid, shallow, belittling and mean, capable of doing everything in her power to get what she wants.

"Babe!" She greets Draco.

"Hold on, Bernie." Draco says. "Hey babe." He says as he pecks Amelia's lips. "I will be with you in a moment."

"Tell me that you've called the caterer." She says over the gaggle of people who came in with her.

"Yes I did, dear. It is all taken care of." He tells her.

"I called them too, just to make sure."

"Good."

"By the way, my cousin Marie can't make it. Fucking harlot" She says. "Marie is such a selfish bitch! That only leaves 95 on my side!"

"Babe, that is not nice. She has only been with four people in her lifetime from what you and Marie told me, plus she is in labor with her first child. That is not being selfish at all."

"She's still a selfish whore who for not being here for our wedding tomorrow." She snaps.

"Then take one from my side." Draco suggests.

"Ok!" She says happily.

"Ok." He repeats. "Bernie?"

Someone puts a hat on Draco's head.

"Where were we, Bernie?"

"The cat can't stay here, Draco." Bernie repeats. "If nobody comes to pick up this cat, then I have to put it back on the boat."

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Draco says rapidly as a man is holding up a plate in each hand for Draco to pick. "I will come by after I pick up my tux at….. " He pulls out his little agenda. "I will be there at 11:25."

"Good." Bernie says.

"Now listen to me, this cat is really important to me, so can you please keep an eye on it for me, Bern?"

"I will not let it out of the cage." Bernie says. "I will see you later."

"Bye, Bern." Draco says as he ends the call.

* * *

"Well, Draco said to keep an eye on the cat." Bernie says as he hung up the phone.

"He's crazy right? I wouldn't dream of letting that thing out of the cage."

The cat roars.

"Don't forget, he's dating Amelia." Bernie says, disgusted.

"I had her in my car once." Jeff brags.

"I don't doubt that for a second." Bernie says.

* * *

"Darling, don't forget that your final fitting for your tux is at 11:05, and then you'll be meeting us at the restaurant for lunch at 12:30." Amelia tells him.

"I have it all handled." He tells her as he runs his pen down the page of his agenda. If anyone were to see his agenda, you would be shocked at how organized and detailed it is.

 _ **7am:**_ Wake

 _ **7:10am:**_ Shower & shave

 _ **7:30am:**_ Get dressed

 _ **8am:**_ Breakfast & _'The Journal'_ _  
_  
 _ **8:30am:**_ Drive to office

 _ **9am:**_ Call caterers

 _ **10:05am:**_ Amelia arrives

 _ **10:10am:**_ Meet w/ Mr. Andrews

 _ **11:05am:**_ Final tux fitting

 _ **12:30pm:**_ Lunch w/ Andrews-Club

 _ **2pm:**_ Pick up ring Cartier

 _ **3pm:**_ Co-op Interview

 _ **4:30pm:**_ Pick up Amelia's wed. gift

 _ **6pm**_ _ **:**_ Bachelor dinner w/ chums

 _ **8:30pm**_ _ **:**_ Call Amelia - Love & kisses

 _ **9pm**_ _ **:**_ Review pre-nuptial agrm.

 _ **9:30pm**_ _ **:**_ Bedtime.

"So, where are you two going for the honeymoon?" A man from Amelia's crew asks them.

Amelia scoffs.

"We're going to postpone the honeymoon for a couple of years. Daddy has big plans for Draco." She says rubbing his shoulder.

Draco gives the man a weak smile.

"There will be plenty of time for fun later." She finishes, and Draco can only sigh.

The phone rings, again.

"Well, duty calls." Draco says.

"Daddy's calling people!" Amelia says happily. "Let's all go upstairs."

Amelia's crew are the first ones to reach the door, while Amelia waits for Draco.

"Now Draco, I want you to know that the pre-nuptial agreement wasn't my idea. I mean, I would've let you spend his money because he has lots of it."

"I know that dear." Draco assures her.

"Now, which garter would you like, my dear?" A lady from the crew asks Amelia.

"NONE OF THEM, YOU INCOMPETENT CUNT!" Amelia snaps.


	3. Two Worlds

Draco, Amelia, Morgan (Amelia's mother), A UPS driver and five other people are making there way to the elevator. The second floor is crowded with plenty of lawyers who are making their way to their respective offices.

 _'Another day.'_ Draco thinks to himself.

As they reach the elevator, he pushes the button to go up.

"God, I don't know why daddy just doesn't come down and see us." Amelia complained.

"Me either." Draco says.

While Morgan starts humming while the elevator comes, Draco looks at the gaggle of people that is accompanying them.

"Amelia?" Draco starts.

"What?" Amelia responds, somewhat cold.

"Who is this?" He asks as he motions to the UPS driver.

"Oh!" She responds happily. "Draco, this is Tom."

"Hello." Tom greets.

"We are receiving so many presents that daddy and I have our own parcel driver. Isn't he sexy? I mean, is hair even looks sexy pushed back." She says dreamily as she pushes Tom's hair back.

"Yeah." Draco says with a fake smile.

"We have totally arrived." Amelia says as she looks at Draco.

"What's good?" Tom asks Draco with a smile on his face as he holds his hand out.

Draco simply looks at the man with a bored expression.

"Hmm, well I am still in the land of the living, so I cannot complain." Draco responds as he shakes Tom's hand. "Thank you for asking."

"No problem." Tom responds.

Morgan can only roll her eyes at her daughter.

* * *

Harry is currently in his cell, getting dressed as he's going to be released today.

The guard narrowed his eyes.

 _"Celebrate good times, come on."_ Harry sings as he puts on his necklace with a charm on it.

The guard sneers as he pulls our his baton.

Harry starts to hum the rest of the song as he is changing his clothes. As he puts on his pants, he turns and starts meticulously dancing around like an idiot.

The guard hits his free hand with the baton.

Harry then puts on his black and white checkered shirt, and blows a kiss at the guard.

The guard is glaring at Harry, with a look of anger in his eyes.

Harry continues to dance around his cell, kissing every poster in his cell.

The guard huffs in anger.

Harry puts on his earring, blowing another kiss at the guard.

 _'Can't leave this earring here, with this key hanging from it.'_ Harry thinks to himself.

The guard hits his free hand with the baton, again.

Just as Harry is about to be finished dressing up, he turns and plants a kiss on his 'N Sync poster. Right on Lance's lips.

The guard hits the cell with his baton and Harry starts twerking like crazy.

"I'm getting out! I'm getting out!" Harry cheers and this time the guard is very pissed.

"Care to join me?" Harry asks. "I can make it worth your while if you let me rub my thighs around your waist."

The guard literally barks at Harry in anger.

Harry laughs as he continues to dance.


	4. Tori Andrews

"Three years?! But I thought that he was supposed to be in jail for the full fifteen years!" Tori says to the person over the phone.

"Well, he's been paroled, plus he's getting out for good behavior."

"Good behavior?"

"That's correct, Tori."

"I see. So where is he going?"

"He's going to California."

"California." Tori repeats.

"And his parole officer is waiting for him there?"

"From what Danny told me, his parole officer is definitely await for his arrival." Hunter tells him.

"Ok, so how can we make sure that he's going to get on the plane?"

"I have been notified that no one will actually be there to see him board the plane."

"Wait, you're actually telling me that you or your people won't be present to see him board the plane at all?" An angry Tori asks as he sits forward in his seat.

"No, I-"

"Well, thanks for that information, Hunter. Now, put Joe back on the phone." Tori demands.

Joe is back on the phone.

"Joe, you better tell me that you have some good news pertaining to this whole flight situation, immediately." Tori says over the phone.

"Because...?"

"Because, Joe. I said because."

"Well, I'm still in the loop myself, so you're gonna have to tell me why I need to get this information immediately and you're going to tell me why, because I have to take my wife for her appointment with the OB/GYN, like now."

"I can't tell you why, Joe. Believe me when I say that you need to give me good news."

"Then I have to tell you that I can't-"

"Listen to-"

"I really can't-"

" **STOP TALKING!** I do not care if you have to go to your wife's ultrasound appointment! I do not care if you have to reschedule your appointment with Sam about your next big law firm opening after you're wife's appointment! I do not care if you have to die and come back to life to get my shit done! I just heard that this fucking snoop is getting of jail for good behavior after three years and the star is Harry Potter. So you go upstairs and you get the information that I need, **NOW**!" Tori barks as he slams the receiver down.

As Tori leans back in his chair, the door to his office opens.

He looks up.

"Daddy!" Amelia greets as she enters her dad's office.

"Amy." He greets. "How are you, my princess?"

"I need help." Amelia says.

 _'Literally.'_ Draco thinks, distastefully.

"Which of these glasses is the best for the champagne?" She asks him. One is a standard champagne flute and the other is a champagne flute with a silver design running from the stem, which turns into gold, running halfway up the flute itself.

"Pick whichever glass you want." Toni tells his daughter.

"The standard champagne glass looks delightful." A man from Amelia's clique says.

"That one." Toni says, pointing to the silver and gold flute.

"I win!" Amelia brags. "Beat it, you filthy peasant."

The man disappears from her side.

"Mr. Andrews, I have the pre-nup for you." A lawyer says as she enters the office.

"Excellent." Tori says as he takes the pre-nup from the lawyer. "Good work. Now, get lost."

"Yes, sir." The lawyer says.

"Ahh, here we are, son." Tori says to Draco.

Draco moves towards his boss, soon to be father-in-law.

"Just sign this document, and you are good to go."

Draco skims through the pre-nup, which is as thick as a big bible.

As he is skimming through the "book-like pre-nup", he notices a few of the pages are diagrams of two characters engaging in sexual acts, with a red circle and a cross running through it.

"What is this?" Draco asks.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Draco. This is just a few do's and don'ts. You don't have to read it as it basically says that whatever I own, someday none of it will be yours."

 _'This guy must think that I am an idiot. Besides, she wasn't that good in bed anyway.'_ Draco thinks to himself. He's happy that he as saved his money, invested in stocks and bonds, and has quite a few dollars in his bank accounts.

Nonetheless, Draco signs the pre-nup.

"Well, isn't this….civilized?" Amelia's mom asks.

"All done." Draco says as he pockets his pen.

"Now, everyone can you please leave the room? I need to talk to my son-in-law alone." Tori says.

As everyone makes their way out of the room, Amelia's mom puts her hand on top of her husband's hand.

"Tori, please be gentle with him." Morgan warns.

Tori waves her off as she exits the office.

Suddenly, it's just Tori and Draco.

Tori just looks at Draco.

"Sir, if you are worried about how I will treat Amy, you do not have to worry about that because I will always make her happy and I will never be unfaithful to her."

"Ah, to hell with that." Tori says to Draco. "That doesn't matter to me. She's a spoiled little bitch who is too much, plus you signed the agreement. You can do whatever you want."

Draco gives him a confused look.

"Something came up, my boy." Tori says as he opens a drawer.

He retrieves a glove. A leather glove for his right hand to be exact.

"A man named Harry Potter has been paroled from Rockford Parole Corrections." Tori says as he puts the glove on. "He is getting out this afternoon and they are sending him back to California."

"Not to be rude or anything sir, but what does this have to do with me?" Draco asks him.

"I want you to take him to the airport." Tori says as he gets off of his chair.

"That is it?" Draco asks as he turns to his boss who is currently walking to the other side of the office.

"Yes." Tori says as he grabs a fencing sword from his over-sized crest. "Just take him to the airport. It shouldn't take you more than half an hour."

"But why?"

"I want you to make sure that he gets on the plane."

"Oh. So he is a client? I understand." Draco says.

"No. No, no. This is more of…..a public service that the firm is trying to initiate. You know, a public initiative. Think of it as a way from the firm to give back to others."

"So it is like a charity?" Draco asks.

"Precisely!"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Mr. Andrews?" Draco asks, confused.

Tori swings the sword towards Draco, violently.

"I am sorry for that statement, Mr. Andrews. I really am, but today is the absolute worst day ever to run extra errands." Draco pleads with him.

"You know, I was absolutely thrilled when you and Amy decided to get engaged. You know that, don't you?" Tori says as he's swinging the sword towards the ground.

"And if I can remember correctly, you set my desk on fire and roasted marshmallows because you were ecstatic about it."

"Well, that's all in the past now." Tori says as he places the blade of the sword on Draco's left shoulder. "My point is, Draco, is that you have tremendous potential and I do not want to see that go to waste. Just think, I can help you become partner. Senior partner. Do you know why?"

"No sir." Draco says as his boss is running the sword through his hair.

"Because you are the best in the entire state."

Draco sighs internally.

"Alright, alright. Let me check my agenda." He says pulling out his little book.

 _'Great.'_ Tori thinks to himself.

"I can squeeze it in between Mr. Anderson's cat and lunch, if I decide to drive like a speed demon."

"Perfect." Tori says, pulling the sword from Draco's head. He walks up to Draco and pulls him in for a side hug. "I will never forget this. Operation prisoner shuttle is now in effect. Now remember, make sure he gets on that plane before you do anything else."

"Yes, sir." Draco says, uncomfortable with how Tori is hugging him so…..tightly.

"I know you won't let me down." He says as he pulls away from Draco and walks away from him.

Little did he know what he actually gave Draco...


	5. Draco's Pick Ups

Harry is walking through the cell, sporting a huge smile on his face, carrying a couple cartons of cigarettes. As he reaches the entrance of the cell, the security guard unlocks the cell.

As he starts walking, several prisoners are simply standing around, awaiting to send Harry off with well wishes and such.

"These cigarette stashes are all yours, Vincent." Harry says as he hands the cartons to him.

"Man, thanks, HP." Vincent says as he plants a kiss on Zayn's lips.

"No problem, V. I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Vincent teased.

"They haven't invented anything that you wouldn't do." Harry jokes.

Vincent smiles.

Harry walks a little bit further and runs into another prisoner.

"Later, Alfie." Harry says holding up his hand for a handshake.

"Later, Harry, baby!" Alfie says, giving Harry a firm handshake, a hug and a kiss on his chin.

After a moment, Harry grabs Alfie's head, plants a kiss on Alfie's lips then starts walking to the main station to gather the rest of his belongings.

"MOVE IT!" Donovan barks at Harry who's skipping like an idiot.

"I'm skipping here!" Harry snaps.

The other prisoners simply watch Harry leave.

"Man, am I going to miss him." Vincent says.

"Me too." Alfie says. "He was a good kisser."

"And then some." Vincent says with a smile on his face.

"And then some." Alfie repeats with a huge smile on his face.

They both sigh.

Jail would never be the same without Harry.

* * *

Draco has just arrived at the harbor. He parks the car and exits the car, making his way through the busy area.

A minute later-

"Bernie!" Draco greets.

"Liam! How is it going? You look like a million dollars." Bernie greets.

"Says you." Draco responds. "So how are you today, my friend?"

"I'm doing the best with what I've got." Bernie says.

"That is good." Draco says. "So where is the cat?"

"Ahh, the cat is right here." Bernie says, motioning to a cage about six steps away from Liam.

Draco looks at the cage that is covered with the tarp and walked up to it.

He lifts the tarp and is greeted with a tiger.

"ROAR!"

"Fuck!" Draco exclaims as he steps back from the cage, letting go of the tarp.

"YES! DRACO FINALLY CURSED!" Bernie exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "I never thought I'd live to see that day come at all."

"Please tell me that this-this thing ate the actual cat!" Draco says, trying to regain his composure.

"Sorry to say, but this is the cat." Bernie says apologetically.

"Shit!" Draco says as he turns away from the cat and moves towards Bernie.

"It's a beautiful day, hearing my friend cuss. I am so proud of you." Bernie says as he's wiping his imaginary tears.

Draco scowls at him.

"Anyway, it is a Patagonia _Felis Concolor, or in simple terms, a_ puma if you will." Bernie tells him. "These beautiful cats are nearly extinct as there are only six of them left in the entire world. Apparently, this species only mates every two and a half years, so I'm thinking that tonight is the night."

"Ugh, just let me sign on the _'X'_ , okay Bern?"

"Fine, Liam." Bernie says. "You know, now that you've cussed maybe you can start using contraction or two in your vocabulary, don't you think? I mean, using shorter words would be a lot easier on you than a whole word. Can you try saying _'don't'_ instead of _'do not'_ , Draco?"

"What does the cat eat?" Draco responds.

"Answering a question with a question? I see that your girl is wearing you out and _not_ in the good way."

"Bern-"

"I don't know what the cat eats. Maybe some mice or some shit like that? Shit for brains?"

Jeff laughs at Draco's horrified expression.

* * *

Harry is dancing from side to side at the desk, waiting for one of the officers to come to the desk.

Donovan is just swatting his own free hand with the baton, sneering at Harry.

The officer comes with a medium sized bag.

"Alright, one black leather jacket." She says, handing him his jacket.

He takes the jacket and smells it.

"One red comb. I like this comb." The officer says as she places the comb in front of Harry.

Harry takes the comb and runs it through his hair.

"Two leather studded bracelets."

Harry puts his comb down and he puts on his bracelets.

"Two rings."

"Oh, I've missed these." Harry tells her as he puts his rings on.

"A tin of mints."

Harry pops one in his mouth.

"Deodorant. It's not everyday I see this coming in here with a convict." She states.

"Ahh, AXE. I love this scent." He says putting some on.

" _Dark Temptation_? It is a good smelling scent."

Harry smiles at her.

"Last but not least, Chap Stick, Strawberry flavored." The officer finishes.

"Thank you very much." Harry says with a smile on his face.

"Now, you have all your worldly possessions." Donovan says.

Harry rolls his eyes and turns to the guard.

"Don't knock it, Donovan. You can't really find this flavor of chap stick anymore, alright?" Harry taunts, waving the Chap Stick in the air.

The guard sneers as Harry turns away from him and walks to the one way mirror with his hips swaying from side to side.

As he reaches the mirror, he starts to put on the Chap Stick on his upper lip.

"He hasn't changed since the first time we busted him three whole years." Louis says as he and Tony are looking at Harry through the one way mirror.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I still say that we are wasting our precious time." Tony tells his partner.

"Maybe, maybe not." Louis says.

Tony turns to look at Louis.

"We already know that someone else is involved in the case." Louis says as Tony turns back to the mirror. "I have a feeling that he's going to look into this case himself."

At this time, Harry has finished applying his Chap Stick on his lips.

Harry licks his lips and blows kisses at both of them.

Louis simply looks at Harry with an expression that clearly states _'really?'_

"Do you think he knows that we're here?" Tony asks.

Louis turns and looks at Tony.

* * *

Draco pulls up to the penitentiary and parks the car, tail first.

"Here we go." Draco says to himself.

He steps out of the car and just as he's about to close the door, he peeps in the cage.

The tiger roars.

He steps back from the cage and closes the car door.

Draco takes a deep breathe and he enters the prison.

Harry and the guard are walking to the main doors of the prison so that he can finally be released.

The guard moves to unlock the cell.

"Donovan, do you need any help with that?" Harry asks the guard, quite cheekily.

Donovan stares at Harry with a menacing look.

The cell is finally unlocked.

As the cell springs open, the guard blocks Harry's path with the baton.

"I'm outta here."

"You're not free yet." Donovan says as he moves the baton under Harry's chin.

Harry looks at the guard with a _'bitch please'_ look.

"You're not free until you've past those doors." The guard says.

Harry simply pushes the baton out of his way.

"Move it." Donovan demands as Harry starts walking away from him with his head held high, smiling.

As that is happening, Draco is walking up to the front desk.

"Hello." Draco greets the head guard. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing the best with what I've got." The guard says. "Thank you for asking. Nobody has ever asked me how I've been."

"That is so not cool." Draco says.

"Tell me about it." The guard says. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"I am here to pick up a Mr. Harry Potter." Draco responds.

"That him." The officer says, pointing to the man standing just behind Liam.

Draco turns around.

Harry, who's walking in front of the guard, suddenly turns around and stops walking.

"So, am I free now?" Harry asks Donovan, tantalizingly.

"Yeah, you're free." The guard says as he fakes a smile.

"Good." Harry says.

"I agree." The guard says.

"Truce?" Harry says as he holds out his hand.

"Truce." The guard says holding out his own hand.

Sadly, Harry kicks him in the groin area and starts kicking him senselessly.

"Stop it! Stop it!" One of the guards say as he pulls Harry away from assaulting Donovan any further.

Draco can only stand and watch this...puzzling altercation.

"Bring him back here. I want him back in his cell, _**NOW**_!" Donovan says as he is being help up by the officer who was talking to Liam.

"You want him back here?!" The head guard asks in total disbelief.

As Harry stands there, playing with the key on his hoop earring, smirking at Donovan with a smile on his face, Donovan simple stares at him.

"Hell no." Donovan says as he puts himself back together.

"Be nice." Harry tells him as he wags his finger at him.

Donovan can only sneer as Harry walks out of the prison doors as if he were a model.

"I am so sorry that happened to-" Draco starts but Donovan cuts him off.

"GET OUT!" Donovan barks.

"Yes, ma-Sir! Yes, Sir!" Draco says as he simply leaves.


	6. Draco and Harry's Official Meeting

Harry quickly skips out the prison and through doors with a smile on his face as Draco tries to keep up with him.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter." Draco says. "Mr. Harry."

Harry continues to skip.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter." Draco says as he jogs to catch up with Harry.

Harry huffs as he stops skipping and turns to face Draco.

"Hello." Harry says in a bored tone.

"Hello. I am Draco Malfoy, and I am an attorney at _Andrews Law Group_ and we are initiating a new public service." Draco says as Harry is playing with his hair through Draco's greeting. "This is what we would like to call operation prisoner shuttle."

"O-operation prisoner shuttle?" A confused Harry asks as he is still playing with his hair.

"Yes. What we do is provide recently paroled people, such as yourself, rides wherever they wish to go."

"That's sweet." Harry says, uninterested in Draco's words. "So, is that your car, Malfoy?" He asks motioning to the sole parked car in the parking lot.

"Yes. Actually, no. It's not my car-"

"Let's go." Harry says as he turns away from Draco, walking towards the car.

"It's my in-law's car. Well, they're not my in-laws yet." Draco says as he opens the passengers side of the door for Harry.

"Thank you." Harry says as he manages to swipe the keys from Draco's coat pocket before sitting in seat.

"I'm more of a Toyota person. I am not really a fan of this convertible." Draco says as he closes the door.

As he makes his ways to the driver's side of the car, Draco hears the car start.

"What-" He says patting his torso for the keys to the car.

Harry starts laughing.

Draco rushes to the passenger's side of the car.

"Excuse me, I-"

Harry pulls out of the space and starts doing doughnuts in the parking lot.

"Can you stop please?" Draco asks as he just stands in the middle of the parking lot.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Harry yells as he is still doing circles in the parking lot, lowering the back of the convertible.

"This is really funny." Draco deadpans. "Hahahahaha."

Harry is still shouting and making larger doughnuts in the parking lot for another two minutes while Draco is trying to calm Harry down.

"Stop right here." Draco says as Harry almost ran him over.

Suddenly, on an impulse that Draco has never had before, he jumps into the passenger's side of the car.

 _'Let me take you on an escapade.'_ Harry thinks to himself in a singsong voice as he pulls out of the parking lot and into the main streets.

As they take off, Tony and Draco run from the facility into a separate parking lot.

"Not that one." Tony says as Louis opens the door to one of the patrol cars.

"Why?"

"Because we'd be too obvious." Tony says. "I mean, it literally screams _'undercover cop'_. Let's take this blue Honda Accord."

Louis grunts as Tony get into the Honda, but he makes his way to the passenger's side of the car.

"Yay. We are taking the one that says _'pretentious asshole'_ on it." Louis says to himself as he enters car.

"Quit complaining, Lou. And don't slam the-"

Louis slams the door.

Tony sighs, but he reverses out of the parking spot and drives out of the parking structure. He drives like a mad man until they are just behind Harry.

"Straight ahead." Draco says pointing down the road. "This road will take you to the airport."

 _'Airport?'_ Harry thinks to himself as he turns to look at Draco, who's struggling to find his seatbelt. _'Girl, bye.'_

Suddenly, the cat roars.

Harry turns and looks at the cage.

He coos when he pulls the cover from the cage.

"You got a tiger. That is neat. This is a cute kitty."

"No, no. It is a Patagonia Felis Concolor, or in simple terms, a puma if you will." Draco says as he silently wished that he would finally find the seatbelt and put it on. "There are only six of them left in the entire world."

Harry is still cooing at the cat as he is still driving recklessly.

"Going on five." Draco says.

"Hey baby." Harry coos as he is still looking away from the road. "What's it's name?" Harry asks.

"It does not have one. Besides, I am only delivering him, so it does not have a name." Draco says. "Where is my seatbelt?!"

"What about Jay?" Harry asks as he is petting the cat.

"Jay what?" A confused Draco asks.

"How about Jay the tiger? I mean, there are only six left in the world, and what are the odds that they'll ever be a a tiger named Jay?" Harry asks as he gives the road his undivided attention.

"I guess there is a certain logic to that." Draco says as he's holding on to the sides of the seat.

As Harry is driving forward, a dog runs across the road, causing Harry to drive terribly for a moment. He almost knocked over a pedestrian, drove on the wrong side of the road and almost hit a big rig.

 _'Please God! Let me live! I shall...ok. I do not want to go to hell. I will do anything. I will even start listening to Madonna and put more money in the collection box. I will even cuss more and use contractions in my vocabulary. Gimme a penance. Just make him drive safely and properly.'_ Draco prays.

"Ahh!" Harry squeals after a moment of terrible driving. "A mall!"

Just then, another dog runs into the street, and this time, Harry runs through a red light.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Draco asks him as Harry pulls into the parking lot.

"Parking." Harry says to himself, ignoring Draco.

"Oh God, please save us." Draco says.

Suddenly, Harry parks horizontally in three parking spaces and Draco takes a deep breath.

"Well, I decided to park on a slant so nobody can scratch the car." Harry tells him, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Okay. That is it." Draco says after a moment, taking the keys out of the ignition. "No one was hurt."

"Don't be mad at me, brown eyes." Harry says. "It's just that I have been locked up in a cage for four years, so I've been a little crazy, but it will never happen again."

"You are right." Draco says, pointing at Harry with the car key. "You are absolutely right. This will not happen again."

"Well, as long as we are here, can we go in?" Harry asks.

"No."

"No even for a few minutes?"

"Nope."

"Come on. The plane isn't leaving for about four hours, so please?"

"No."

"Please?" Harry asks, giving Draco a puppy dog look.

"Alright, alright." Draco relents. "One hour, and then we are going straight to the airport."

"One hour. Promise." Harry says, fluttering his eyes at Draco.

"Who _are_ you?" Draco asks Harry.

Harry smiles as they both get out of the car.

As they walk away, Tony and Louis arrive.

"Who's the guy?" Tony asks Louis once he parks the car.

"How am I supposed to know?" Louis asks Tony as they watch Harry, who is swinging his hips teasingly on his way to the entrance of the mall, while Draco is walking next to him.

"A wild card?" Tony asks.

"Let's go." Louis says.

The door doesn't open when he is trying to open the door.

"Come on. Come on, goddamn it!"

"Lou, let me try." Tony says.

Tony kisses the inside of his own hand before he reaches over and opens the door for Louis.

The door opens.

"Ah, there you go." Tony says.

Louis simply glares at him before unbuckling his seatbelt and exiting the car.

"Don't slam- don't slam th-"

Louis slams the door and he walks away from the car.

Tony sighs once more.


	7. Shopping

"So where do you want to start?" Draco asked as they were now wandering around a packed mall, looking for a place to begin shopping.

"Umm, how about there?" Harry said, pointing out a store that had a large display of plaid flannels, skinny jeans, shoes and a ton of male clothing in the front window.

"To the shop we go." Draco says and Harry squeals.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, they were in and out of the shop in just under 10 minutes. Harry had left the store, wearing brand new attire, while another set of brand new clothes, a pair of new shoes, and the clothes that he had entered the mall in, are in a big shopping bag.

"Record store! Let's go there!" Harry says as he grabs Draco's hand, guiding them to the store.

Draco's body tingles.

* * *

Draco is currently leaning on a counter, arms crossed, raking his eyes up and down Harry's body.

"Ahh." Harry says to himself as he puts his shopping bag down and grabs a Michael Jackson vinyl off of the shelf. "I fucking love _Bad_. No one can beat _Smooth Criminal_ or _The Way You Make Me Feel_. This was a fucking good classic."

 _'Acid-washed ripped jeans, high top Chucks, a dark gray Mickey Mouse shirt and a black blazer? He actually has taste. But what is with the key on his ear ring?'_ Draco thinks to himself as he is unconsciously checking Harry out. _'I mean, it is hot, but why does he have the key on his ear ring instead of his key chain?'_

"What?" Harry asks as he notices Draco staring at him. "Do I have a boggie in my nose?"

"Huh?" Draco asks.

"You're staring at me." Harry states, giving him a quizzical look.

"Oh! I am sorry about that. Um, I think that it is time to go." Draco tells him. "It is getting late."

Harry shuffles down the aisle as Draco looks around.

"They have Kelly Clarkson's _Piece By Piece_ album!" Harry exclaims as he pulls the Kelly Clarkson vinyl off the shelf. "I heard that this album was hot!"

Draco looks at Harry.

"What?" Harry asks him. "Don't you listen to Kelly Clarkson? She's the best American Idol winner ever! Besides, it has four bonus tracks, see?!"

Draco only shakes his head as Harry's attention reverts back to the vinyl.

 _'Man, this poor dude has been locked up for way too long.'_ Draco thinks to himself as he looks at Harry's attire more closely. _'Wait a minute!'_

"Hey, the clerk forgot to take the sensor off of the blazer." Draco tells Harry.

"Oh well." Harry says nonchalantly as he moves further down the aisle with the two vinyls and his bag.

Draco's watch goes off.

"Well, time is up. It's time to go." Draco tells him.

Harry sighs.

"Come on." Draco says as Harry walks away from him.

As Harry gets down the aisle, a creepy looking man with black hair and green eyes looks at him.

"Hey, hot stuff." The guy tells him.

Harry ignores him and moves to another aisle.

"Come on, Harry! I am really worried about the cat." Draco says. "You know, the Patagonia Felis Concolor, named Murray?"

"Oh! They have *NSYNC's first album!" Harry says as he ignores Draco. "I haven't been to this music store in forever, so to find this CD today, is very cool."

"Za-"

Harry cuts him off by singing *NSYNC's _Tearin' Up My Heart_ in the middle of the aisle.

 _It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

"Za-" Draco tries again, but he fails, again.

 _Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much, but baby we can't win_

 _Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know..._

 _'Wow, he has a very good voice! I wonder if he can dance?'_ Draco thinks to himself a couple minutes later as Harry continues to sing his heart out.

Harry winks at him.

 _'Wait, what...?'_

"I asked if you would like an encore since you're still staring at me like I'm a piece of cake." Harry says.

Draco only turns away from him.

"Is there a later flight?" Harry asks as he grabs another CD from the shelf.

"No? No." Draco says. "There aren't any other flights."

"Not even a flight out of here at about... 7 PM tonight?" Harry asks.

"Nope. This ticket was bought and paid for, and your flight is literally in an hour."

"That's too bad. There was something else that I needed to do." Harry says moving to another aisle.

"Oh, come on. We had a deal." Draco says, pleading with Harry.

Harry looks at him.

"Ooh, you are so adorable when you beg." Harry says as he smiles at Draco.

"You said that you would go straight to the airport." Draco tells him.

"And I will, Gray eyes. Don't worry about it." He says turning away from Draco.

"Hot stuff, why are you ignoring me?" The creepy stranger asks Harry.

"I just gotta make a little detour." Harry says to Draco as he rolls his eyes at the gray-eyed man and walks away form him again. "I gotta go to uh..."

"Where?" Draco asks.

"To uh, 335 East 111th Street." Harry says rapidly.

"335 East 111th Street?" Draco asks, highly alarmed. "335 Eas- That is- What is in Harlem?"

"I gotta pick up a gun." Harry says nonchalantly as he browses through a stack of vinyls.

"A gun?"

"Relax, Gray eyes. It's nothing special. It's like a Saturday Night Special." Harry says.

"Nothing special?! Are you crazy?!"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because when you get your hands on it, it will no longer be a Saturday Night gun at all!" Draco exclaims.

"Are you worried that I might shoot someone or accidentally shoot my dick off?"

Draco blushes at the lat part of Harry's comment.

"I uh-"

"You worry too much, Gray eyes."

"No way! You are not, and I repeat _**NOT**_ , getting a gun. No way! No can do. Sorry." Draco says worried about Harry's well-being.

"Gray eyes, it'll probably take us 45 minutes, an hour max to get to Harlem, ten minutes to get to the apartment, five minutes to make the transaction-"

"Hot stuff, I am getting really lonely here." The creepy, green-eyed man says to Harry.

"And you will have plenty of time to get me a flight out of here to California by 7 tonight." Harry tells Draco as he gives the man a dirty look as they pass a security guard.

Draco sighs.

"After that, you will never have to see me again." Harry finishes. "Well, maybe in your dreams.

Draco blushes.

"I think you mean nightmares!" Draco says, thankful that Harry isn't looking at him. "Nightmares would be the word that you are looking for, Mr. Potter."

"Harry."

"Harry." Draco repeats.

"Nah, Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter." Draco repeats.

"Nah, Harry."

"Mr. Parrter." Draco says confused.

"You, Gray eyes, are very funny." Harry laughs.

"Come on, Harry. You have been out of jail for 20 minutes." Draco starts. "Now, I believe that you should..."

Harry moves down the aisle as Draco is talking to him, admiring a Bob Marley CD.

"So, how about now?" The creep from earlier asks as he pops up next to Harry.

Harry, annoyed at this point, grabs a _'I_ _Music'_ beanie off the rack, which is next to the shelf, that is almost barren with CD's.

"Help me put here, green eyes. I gotta ditch this man." Harry says as he slips the beanie in the annoying guy's coat pocket. "Meet me out front."

The guy smiles.

"I didn't peg you as a guy who would listen to Bob Marley." Harry says as he reverts his attention to Draco.

Draco shrugs.

As the man walks out the doors, the sensors go off.

"I GOT YOU!" The security guard says as he grabs the guy by the arm.

"I didn't take nothin'." The guy says.

"Oh yeah? The how do you explain the beanie that is sticking out of your coat pocket?"

"That wasn't me! Honest!" The guy pleads with the guard.

"Let's get out of here." Harry says as he puts the vinyl's and CDs in his shopping bag as Draco is still eyeing the Bob Marley CD. "There isn't anything here that I want."

"I will come back for you." Draco tells the CD as he puts the Bob Marley CD back in it's place and follows Harry.

"Good work, officer." Harry tells the guard as Harry leaves the record store. "Lock him up and throw away they key."

The guy gives Harry a dirty look, and Harry smiles cheekily at him.

"Thank you, sir." The guard tells Harry as Harry skips from the establishment.

"Sir, I swear I didn't do it." The guy tells him.

"Tell it to the judge, cause you goin' downtown." The guard tells him.

* * *

"Gray eyes? I've been thinking." Harry says. "I don't want any more trouble in my life. I want to get on that plane and live a bitchin' cool life in sunny California. Start all over again with a hot man by my side."

Draco hums as he gets in the driver's side of the car.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I think that you are doing the right thing. For you that is." Draco responds.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Draco responds.

"Well, thanks for everything, Gray eyes." Harry says bashfully. "Take care Murray. I'm gonna miss you."

The cat simply hangs his head as Harry walks away.

"Wait! I am supposed to drive you." Draco says.

"No, you've done enough." Harry says, secretly hoping that Draco would follow him.

"But-" Draco gets out of the car. "I have to make sure that you will be on the plane."

Harry turns around as stares at Draco.

"Come on. Get in." Draco says.

"Hmm, that depends. Can I drive?" Harry asks as he sways from side to side.

"No." Draco says. "Absolutely not."

Harry turns around and starts walking away from Draco.

"Alright." Draco says.

Harrys turns back around and starts walking back towards Draco.

"Maybe."

Harry turns around and starts walking away from Draco, again.

"Alright." Draco begrudgingly relents as he steps away from the driver's side of the car.

 _'Yes!'_ Harry says to himself as he skips towards Draco, smiling like an idiot.

"No tricks!" Draco says in a serious tone.

"No tricks, I promise." Harry says as he makes his way over to the driver's seat.

"Promise?" Draco asks as Harry skips past him.

"I promise." Harry smirks.

As both men make their way into their seats, Draco buckles up.

"Hey, Leeyum." Harry says as he passes Draco his shopping bag, looking at Draco. "Guess what?"

"What?" Draco asks as he looks at Harry.

"TRICKS!" Harry says with a huge smile on his face.

"I kn-"

Harry turns away from him and reverses, backing up into a car that was parked correctly in it's parking spot.

"Sorry car!" Harry says as he pulls out of his _"parking space"_ as Draco is looking at the damaged car.

Harry rapidly drives out of the parking lot as Draco is holding on to the seat belt for dear life.

Tony and Louis, who witnesses the whole ordeal, are sitting in the car.

As Tony turns the car on, he puts the car in reverse and backs up into a car, and they hear the bumper fall off the hit car that Tony backed up into.

"They're getting away." Louis says as he continues to lick his ice cream.

It takes a moment to get the car starting again, but eventually, the car starts back up and he pulls put of the parking space, gearing up to chase Harry and Draco.


	8. Reckless Driving

As Harry is happily driving down the street, he unbuttons his blazer only for Draco to find out that he has stolen some CDs from the music store.

"Oh my God! You robbed that store!" Draco exclaims. "And where are we going?!"

"Bitch, please! I didn't steal anything. I didn't rob a bank or a store, sticking up the cashier, demanding that they give me their money." Harry says as he removes his eyes from the road. "All I did was boosted a few CDs, nothing special there because there's a bit of a difference."

Draco looks at him in disbelief.

"Alright. I didn't want to do this," Draco says as Harry is too busy taking the plastic of the CD with both of his hands, neglecting to look at the road. He puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Citizen's arrest."

Harry looks up from his lap and turns to look at Draco.

"Ha!" Harry chuckles. "Citizen's arrest? That is too cute, Gray Eyes."

Draco's insides melt at Harry's comment.

"Citizen's arrest." Harry chuckles as his attention reverts to the CD in his lap.

 _'What is happening?'_ Draco asks himself as he removes his hand from Harry's shoulder.

"Here we go!" Harry says as the plastic comes off of the CD jacket. He takes the disc out of the case and pops the CD in the player.

"OH MY GOD!" Draco exclaims as Harry in coming up on a train track with it's arms lowering.

"We'll make it!" Harry reassures him with a huge smile on his face.

"I do not want to die! I will accept anything else where I will not die!"

The tiger growls from the back of the car.

Suddenly, the train is going through the intersection and Harry plows through the arms. He takes a sharp turn and starts driving next to the train.

"DETOUR!" Harry shouts happily as he is looking at Draco.

Draco's eyes are wide open in shock.

"Freight train! Freight train!" He yells at Harry as he is pointing at the train.

Harry pays him no mind as he continues to drive next to the train, singing Mariah Carey's song _It's Like That_.

 _'God, he has such a nice voice. I wonder if he would sing We Belong Together.'_ Draco wonders, momentarily forgetting to panic. He starts picturing Harry leaving his significant other at the alter, running away from everyone as he and Harry run hand in hand to Draco's car. He barely remembers that he has a fiancée at this point, but finds that he doesn't care. He might want that wedding with Harry at this point, just to hear him sing everyday.

"Get away from this train, you loon!" The conductor yells from his window.

Harry simply ignores him as he sings the next part of the song loudly.

 _'Cause it's my night_  
No stress, no fights,  
I'm leavin' it all behind  
No tears, no time to cry  
Just making the most of life

Draco's inside are still melting as Harry continues to drive recklessly next to the freight train.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tony and Louis have finally reached the broken arms with the train still going through the intersection.

"Damn It!" Louis yells as half is body is sticking out of the window, while Tony puts the car in reverse.

"Shit!" Tony yells driving down the street. He has to find another way to catch up to Harry and Draco.

* * *

 _"Just making the most of life!"_ Harry sings out loud, flooring the car as Draco is screaming his head off.

"Harry, stop this!"

Harry then cuts in front of the train and drives over the track, with the train narrowly missing them.

"AHH!" Draco yells.

Unfortunately for them, when Harry cut the train, he drove unto a busy street, almost causing a big accident, a policeman on his motorcycle is right there witnessing everything.

"Gotcha." The policeman says to himself as he witnesses Harry hitting a street sign that gets caught in the bumper.

The policeman blares his sirens and starts chasing down Harry and Draco as Harry is singing happily to himself.

 _It's like da da da da, I like that y'all  
(That y'all)  
This is my night  
Let's go now  
(What)  
Let's go now  
(What)  
Here we go now  
(What)  
Here we go now  
(What) _

Draco screams as Harry makes another sharp turn into a residential neighborhood with the street sign caught on the bumper of the car falling off.

"This is the police. Pull over." The policeman says.

Harry then comes to a stop at the end of the street the same time the songs finishes.

He turns off the car and turns to look at Draco.

"Now look what you've done." Harry deadpans to him with an annoyed look. "Goddamn it, Brown eyes!"

Draco simply looks at him as he unbuckled his seat belt.

He steps falls out of the vehicle.

Harry actually looks worried for Draco as Draco has to support himself by leaning on the vehicle.

"Alright, get out of the car and put your hands up!" The policeman says as he points the gun at Harry.

"Oh officer! Thank God you found us! See, my husband is having a heart attack and I was taking him to the hospital, but he was trying to be in control and everything went haywire. I still want to take him to the hospital, so is this the way?" Harry asks the officer as he points forward.

The officer looks to where Harry was pointing at. Harry is currently pointing to the dead end sign that is standing in front of the concrete wall.

The officer looks at the wall, sporting a _'You've got to be kidding me look.'_

Harry smirks at the officer's expression.

"Let me see your license and registration." The officer says as he keeps the gun in Harry's face.

"See, I don't have a license officer." Harry says as he puts his left arm on the open window of the convertible.

"Right." The officer says, not believing a word out of Harry's mouth.

"I was only driving because it was an emergency." Harry says as he puts his finger on the opening of the barrel on the gun. "I just- look at him!" Harry finishes desperately.

The officer turns to look at Draco, who's now crawling on his knees, using the front of the car as his support system.

The officer then points the gun in Draco's face.

Then back at Harry, who couldn't be bothered by anything at this point.

Then back at Draco.

Draco takes a step, reaching out to the officer.

The officer shakes as Draco uses the officer's jacket to stand up and face him.

"Help me." Draco croaks.

Harry snickers to himself as the tiger purrs.


	9. Mr Bendover

"Is he in good hands?!" Harry asks the nurses and doctors as Draco is currently on the gurney getting rushed into an exam room. "I- Please help him! He's so young! I can't live without my sexy Gray Eyes."

"Who are you to him?" A middle-aged nurse asks him as Draco is flailing around on the gurney.

"His husband!" Harry says.

"You poor thing!" She exclaims. "Well, we're going to need some information. What is his name?"

"Tony." Harry supplies as he is holding Draco's head down on the gurney.

"Ok, Tony." The nurse says, writing down this false information.

"You'll be safe, Tony-bear." Harry says.

"Last name?"

"Bendover." Harry finishes, trying not to laugh out loud at the terrible name he supplied.

"Bendover." The nurse says writing this down on her clipboard.

Draco is trying to sit up, however Harry pushes him back down.

"Mr. Bendover, did you notice anything strange about your husband? Any questionable actions or erratic behavior?"

"He hasn't been exactly generous in bed, if you know what I mean, hot stuff." Harry tells the nurse, who in turn blushes. "He's always cranky, forgetting thing, repeating things, always out of breath when he's done pleasuring himself without little ol' me at-"

Draco grabs Harry by the neck of his shirt, pissed off at the lame excuse Harry gave the nurse.

He's growling, narrowing his eyes at Harry, trying to choke the living daylights out of this wild man.

"Help!" Harry yells as he feels as though his neck is about to break by the violent motion that is happening to him. "Can't you give him something? I can't live life without him."

The nurse takes out a needle and a syringe.

"You'll be alright, my sexy Gray Eyes!" Harry says, feigning his worrisome over Draco.

The nurse injects Draco with the drug that effectively knocks him out as he is still flailing around like a mad man on the gurney.

"We'll take good care of your husband, sir."

"Thank you." Harry says as they wheel Draco into the exam room.

* * *

Draco violently turns in the hospital bed with his eyes shut tight. Suddenly, he abruptly wakes up from his slumber.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Bendover?" A perky nurse asks him.

"Could you please get out of my face? You are too close and too loud." Draco tells the nurse.

"Sorry." The nurse says taking a step back. You're just so...you're handsome."

"Thanks." Draco says. "Where is my wallet? My clothes?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." She says waving him off. "Your sexy husband took everything home. He said that he will be back with your pajamas and an extra change of clothing."

"What?!" Draco exclaims.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Mr. Bendover. He has impeccable taste in clothing. If you two weren't married, I would've snatched him up because he's charming, funny and quite the looker if you ask me. He also had a nice car."

"Hus- What- Oh my- He took the car?!" Draco exclaims, not realizing that he hasn't corrected her about not being married to Harry.

"Yes! Oh it's a nice car. You two have exquisite taste. He took me and a few of us on a joy ride while you were out cold." She says happily.

"Oh no, no, no. Hell no!" Draco panics as he is shaking his head in horror.

"Oh yes, yes, yes." She says as is writing something on his chart.

"But Harry- Oh my God. He has the cat! The cat is-"

"That beautiful cat." She exclaims dreamily.

"HARLEM! I have to get out of here!" Draco exclaims as he is tries to get out of the bed.

"Mr. Bendover, you really have to stay over night for observation." She advises as he falls out of bed. "Besides, we have to run more tests."

Draco stands up on his two feet with the help of the nurse.

"My name is not Mr. Bendover. I am perfectly, perfectly, fine. I am a lawyer. A lawyer!" He says as he is walking towards the door. "I am going to Harlem!"

He tries to open the door, but he can't open it.

"Come on! Open up!" Draco says as he is fighting with the door, literally hanging from the handle. "What is wrong with this door?"

"Mr. Bendover, you just push the door." The nurse tells him as he is pulling on the bar. "You just have to push. See?"

She pushes the door, and it springs open.

"Whoops." He exclaims as the workers and the patients see him hanging from the door handle.

He falls down once he lets go of the handle, promptly bending over.

The nurses all fawn over his ass as his underwear slips a bot, revealing his naked ass cheeks.

"Sorry about that." He tells the patrons as he runs towards the entrance of the hospital.

* * *

After a good five or so minutes running through the hospital like an idiot on his bare feet, Draco has finally exited the hospital and is standing at the double doors.

"Taxi! Taxi! Taxi!" Draco exclaims wildly, failing to realize that he is literally standing in front of a taxi. "Taxi! Taxi! Taxi!"

The baffled taxi driver simply looks up from his newspaper as Draco is frantically hailing for a taxi.

"Tax-" Draco looks straight in front of him, finally spotting the taxi after three whole minutes.

"This is a taxi zone, sir." The cab driver tells him.

Draco looks down and as it turns out, he is indeed standing at the taxi zone.

The taxi driver shakes his head in confusion and in sympathy.

Draco enters the taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asks him.

"335 East 111th Street!" Draco says. "Step on it!"

"Sure thing." The cab driver says nonchalantly as he turns starts the car.

Draco sighs heavily due to the fact that he has been poked and prodded by so many doctors.

"You know," The cab driver says as he pulls away from the curb. "I'm not supposed to pick up anybody without their clothes on."

Draco simply does a complete 360 in his hospital gown from the back seat, while sporting a white t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers underneath.

"And it's a damn good policy." The cab driver says as Draco sits still in the back.

Draco sighs as he starts hitting the seats in anger, arms filled with unnecessary drugs flowing though his veins.


	10. Harlem

"It's 9 mm, semi-automatic," A crazed guy says as he picks up the gun from a suitcase that's currently on the table. "-only 33 moving parts...for easy stripping and cleaning."

"Hmmm." Harry hums as he plays with a stuffed animal that was in the shabby apartment.

"What it's good for? For easy stripping and cleaning." The guy says as he examines the gun.

Harry starts giving the stuffed animal Eskimo kisses.

"This lovely little gun has twenty-seven ounces," He says picking up another gun. "-fits in your pocketbook, light and deadly... a favorite with the ladies."

"Very nice." Harry says cuddling the stuffed animal.

"The ever-popular _.44 Magnum_ with a slick chrome finish." He tells Harry. "It's very effective, but common."

Harry nods, indicating that he's listening.

"And for your more serious self-defense, you got your AK-47 Soviet assault rifle. Or-the AUGSA, 45 mm. Really the cutting edge of automatic firepower."

"Now you're talking." Harry says as he puts the stuffed animal down and picks up the gun.

The guys starts to fret as Harry starts aiming the gun all over the rundown apartment.

"I got assault knives, 10-inch blades, car stereos, compact disc players, watches, video cameras." The guy says frantically, moving erratically around the room as Harry is now carefully checking the gun. "I got bootleg tapes. I got suits, shoes, designer jeans..."

Harry tunes him out.

* * *

"Oh, you're getting married, are you?" The driver asks Draco.

"Yup." Draco says proudly.

"You? Nah." The driver says shaking his head.

"Huh?" A confused Draco asks.

"You, _marry_ Amelia Andrews? " The driver asks. "I can't see it, you're not her type. "I think you can do better than her."

"You…..you know Amelia?" A confused Draco asks the driver.

"Sure, Amelia from Scarsdale." The driver confirms. "I had her in the cab once."

"Well, just because you happened to have given her a ride once, does not mean you know her type." A defensive Draco says.

"I didn't say I gave her a ride." The driver says. "I said I had her in the cab. Listening comprehension skills, man."

A confused Draco sits in silence as the cab driver stops.

"Well, here we are. Harlem." The driver says as he stops at a rundown neighborhood in Harlem. "That'll be $6.50."

"I do not have any money." Draco tells him regretfully after realizing that he's only in his underwear, a shirt and a hospital gown.

"Forget it." The driver says waving an apologetic Draco off. " Any friend of Amelia's-"

Draco steps out of the cab and warily starts walking.

"You will be ok." He says to himself as he's walking once the driver has taken off. "Do not be scared. You will be fine."

The further he gets down the street, he sees a gang of people destroying the convertible that was in his possession.

"Hey!" Draco yells as he starts running towards the vehicle on his bare feet. "Hey, get away from there! Come on, get away!"

The gang of hooligans continue to vandalize the car as they laugh and joke amongst themselves.

"No, no. No, get off, get away, go away." He says trying to shoo away the four guys vandalizing the car. "This is my stuff, this is my car." He tells them. "Put that down." He says as one of takes some of the items from the trunk. "What is wrong with you?" He asks as he grabs the tuxedo from one of the guys.

"Reverse strip tease!" A guy yells out as Draco takes the pants and starts to put it on.

"What-" Draco says as he fastens the button on his pants, chasing one of the men who grabbed a tire iron from the trunk.

The guys laughs at Draco.

"Come on." Draco says.

The guy starts manipulating the iron against the tire to get the hubcaps.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asks the guy. "Don't do that!"

He ignores Draco and continues to rip-off the hubcaps.

"Don't do that." Draco tells another guy who spray paints the black car with red paint spelling redrum.

Draco looks in the car.

"Oh, my God!" Draco exclaims. There was a Patagonian Felis in here! A Patagonian Felis was in this cage. Murray?" Draco calls out turning away from the car as the four men continue to vandalize the car. "Murray. Come here, boy. Here, kitty, kitty. God damn it! I'm marrying Amelia Andrews."

Draco turns back and sees another man taking the windshield wipers off the car.

He jumps on the hood of the car.

"Come on, cut that out!" Draco says. "Leave it, leave it!"

The phone rings.

"Hello?" The head hooligan answered as he picked up the phone.

"Come on!" Draco exclaims.

"No, this is not Dragon. Draco?" The guy responds. "You Draco?

"Yeah." An irritated Draco answers the guy.

"Telephone." The guys says, holding the phone out to Draco.

Draco grabs the phone from him, giving the man a dirty look.

"Hello?" A nervous Draco greets.

"Draco?" Tori greets.

"Yes, sir?"

"How's it going, son?"

"Oh, Mr. Andrews." Draco exclaims with nervousness in his voice. "Sir, actually, there us- there has been a wrinkle or two at this end." He says as he stands on the hood of the car.

"You did take care of that charitable errand we discussed, didn't you?" Tori asks Draco.

"Actually, sir, the charitable errand missed the flight." Draco answers, annoyed with this current situation. "Traffic." He says, partially lying to his boss as he hopes over the windshield into the car.

"That's not what I want to hear, Draco." Tori answers sternly.

"Don not worry about that. I am going to have him on the next one. Guaranteed. No problem." Draco reassured his boss. "Stop that." He tells one of the guys who's toying with the side view mirror on the left side of the car.

"I see."

"Sir, how dangerous is this person?" Draco asks.

"Draco, my boy, I'll just say that his bark is much worse than his bite." Tori supplies nonchalantly.

"Well, what does he bite, sir? It is important that I know that." Draco says helplessly as the hooligans have now taken the hood off the car.

"I think we'd all be a lot happier - on this most joyous of weekends - if Harry Potter were far, far away." Tori responded.

"I could not agree with that more, sir." Draco says in agreement as the hood is being hauled away. "He will be on the next flight. Guaranteed. No problem." He says as someone else is now spraying on the car, in orange paint.

"I hope so, my boy. I am counting on you." Tori says. "Here's Amelia."

"Draco? Where are you, sweetie?" She asks with fake sweetness in her voice. "We've already finished the first course."

"I'm in Scarsdale. " Draco lied as he was taking in his surroundings.

"Yeah, check this out." Some guy says as he takes a pipe and swings at the head lights, breaking them.

"Why don't you just go...Go ahead and order without me." Draco tells her, wincing at the broken head lights.

"Did you get my ring yet? I hope it's a pretty ring, Draco." She tells him.

"Dammit, I have not gotten to that yet." He says regretfully, looking at his watch. "I am running a little behind schedule here."

"You will be at the co-op interview, won't you?" Amelia asks Draco. "Because hell or high water, I need you to be there, regardless of what my dad wants you to do for him."

"Oh, absolutely, sure, of course. I will meet you there, okay?"

"Hey, white boy, give me a dollar?" An older white man asks Draco.

Draco looks at him quizzically.

"Draco, exactly what part of Scarsdale are you in? That place doesn't seem like…us at all." Amelia says condescendingly.

"Honey, I have really got to go. Kiss, kiss. Bye-bye, okay?" He says, hanging up the phone.

He takes a deep breath.

* * *

"Darling, where is he?" Her mother asks her.

"Scarsdale." Amelia says, shrugging at her mother. "He better not be cheating on me."

 _'_ _Morgan, where did you go wrong?'_ Amelia's mother asks herself.

"Come on, get back here. Bring that back!" Draco yells at the guys who ran off with the hood of the car.

"Shut up, white boy." One of the guys yell at him.

"Oh, God." Draco sighs to himself as he puts on what's left of the tux.

* * *

Draco rushes into the apartment building and runs towards the elevator.

"Great." Draco says as the elevator has a sign that reads _'Out of Order.'_

He walks to the staircase and starts running up the stares.

"Got to get to Harry. I gotta get to Harry, ASAP!" Draco says as he's running up the staircase. "Once I get to Harry, we will-"

Draco accidentally trips over a guy on the stairs.

"Sorry about that, sir. I hope you are all right." Draco says as he continues to run up the stairs.

"You go ahead and piss on me, you bastard." The guy shouts at Draco who's still running up the staircase.

Draco doesn't hear him at all.

"We got a problem." The guy says, sitting up as he pulls a walkie-talkie out of his large coat. "The gunrunner's in Number 6. Let's move."

Several officers start to storm the staircase.

"Hey, you got these in pink?" Draco hears Harry ask through the thin door.

"Hold on." The guy says. "Pink, let me check."

"All right, where is Murray?" An angry Draco asks Harry after he kicked down the door.

Harry turn around.

"Hi, Gray Eyes." Harry waves as he takes off the shades he was wearing, nearly shocked at Draco's presence.

The crazed guy turns and points a gun at Draco.

Draco puts his hands up.

"Hold it, he's with me." Harry tells the crazed guy.

"You set me up, punk!" The guy tells Harry as he aims his gun in Harry's face.

"Get real." Harry says as he's rolling his eyes, turning the guy's gun away from him.

"The guy starts shooting his gun, Draco gets down on the ground as Harry continues to stand up on his own two feet.

"Now, I want you stay there! Both of you!" The guy says, grabbing Draco's wallet from Harry's hand. "Nobody breathe." He says pulling out Draco's credit card.

Harry rolls his eyes as Draco is face-down on the ground, while the crazed man grabs his phone.

"The name is Draco Milky." The guys says into the phone.

"Malfoy." Harry corrects.

"Malfoy. M-A-L-F-O-Y. Expiration date, 6/19."

"You do not have to call that in." Draco say to the guy as he lifts his head. "It is a gold card, stupid."

The guy drops his phone and starts shooting up the place, again.

"Easy, Chuckles." Harry says.

The guy grabs a rifle and he starts shooting up the place rapidly.

Draco stands up once all the bullets have been shot, and manages to grab Harry's hand as one of the walls falls.

"Just tell me, I will not be upset. I really just want to know. Are you the anti-Christ?" Draco asks Harry as he snatches his card and his wallet back from the crazed guy while Harry grabs a gun. "You can tell me, really. I swear, I will not be mad."

Harry simply stares at Draco.

"You are, right?" Draco asks as Harry is still looking at him with a disinterested look on his face.

"Move." An unimpressed Harry says as he grabs Draco's hand and walk out the apartment.

Draco almost gasps at the hand-to-hand contact.

 _'_ _God, this feels…right. Holding his hand feels right.'_ Draco thinks to himself.

"Charlie, they're upstairs." The guy on the stairs informs the agents.

"Uh-oh." Harry panics letting go of Draco's hand.

Draco feels his heart die when Harry lets go of his hand.

"Okay, Murph, I'm right behind you." One of the agents say as Draco sees the agents running up the stairs.

Harry looks around the floor until he spots a door.

"This way." He says, grabbing Draco's hand again, running up a flight of stairs, which leads them to a door that has access to the roof.

 _'_ _It's about time! That was rude, just letting my hand go like that. I like this.'_ Draco thinks to himself. _'Wait a minute. Did I just use it's instead of it is?'_

"Mile and a half, mile and a half. Just take him to the airport." Draco says to himself as he puts his back to the closed door.

Harry aims the gun straight in front of him, ready to shoot.

"Just a mile and a half. What did you do with Murray?" He asks as they are on the roof.

"He had to go. I let him out." Harry says as he moves around the roof a bit.

"No, you did not." Draco argues.

"Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go." Harry says as the agents start to shoot from the other side of the door.

"WHOA!" Draco yells as the bullets completely miss his head.

"Jump!" Harry says.

Draco is in shock as Harry jumps from one rooftop to another.

"Gray Eyes!"

Draco runs to the edge of the edge of the building and he examines the distance between the two buildings.

"Oh." He says with total nervousness.

"Come on." Harry yells from the other rooftop.

"Are you insane?!" Draco asks him.

"I did it, you can do it." Harry tells him, aiming the gun at Draco. "Jump! It's not even a huge open space, alright? The distance from that roof to this roof is about 2 or 3 feet apart, so you can jump without any problem."

"You are a criminal! I am just a simple tax attorney." Draco says. "I will be all right here. Besides, I am sure somebody called the cops."

"They are the cops." Harry says, now impatient with the prim and proper man as more bullets are fired from the other side of the door.

"Maybe if I just explain the situation to them, then-" Draco tries to explain as he looks at the hole-ridden door.

"Explain what, Malfoy? That we were buying four stolen semi-automatic weapons on your gold card?" Harry asks smugly.

 _'_ _Dammit!'_ Draco thinks to himself as the door is now blown from its hinges.

"Draco!" Harry bellows.

"Okay!" Draco says.

He jumps from one rooftop to the one Harry is on.

Draco starts laughing.

He's gotten a thrill from the jump.

They continue to hop from one rooftop to another for a quick fifteen seconds.

Draco is having the time of his life living on the dangerous side of the law.

"I got the other kid, but I missed the other two." An agent yells angrily.

Harry laughs as he leads Draco as they can gain access through a door on another rooftop.


	11. Harry's Mission

"They will put us in separate cells, will they?" Draco off-handedly asks as they are on a dimly lit floor in an apartment building.

Harry lights his lighter and lifts the lighter to the fire sprinkler.

"I mean, we will not be rooming together?"

"Relax, Counselor." Harry says rolling his eyes. "Nobody's going to prison."

"All right, let's see here." Draco says pulling his planner out. "Lunch, that's off." He says crossing it off of his agenda. "Gotta find Murray, that's number one."

"Wow, you print everything?" Harry asks, looking at Draco's little book. "Hey, you never go below the line. I'm very impressed." He honestly tells Draco.

"Well that is good." Draco says sarcastically, looking at Harry as Harry is trying to fix his own wild mane. "Because impressing you is what I live for."

"You should." Harry says playing with his mane. "It doesn't take that much for a handsome man like you to impress me at all."

Draco's insides melt.

"All right." He says, brushing off Harry's comment. "Tux, got that-" He says looking down at his body. "Well, sort of." He says crossing off Tux on his agenda. "Okay, gotta go to Cartier, pick up the ring. Ring."

"A ring, huh?" Harry asks, genuinely curious at the statement.

"Yeah, wedding ring." Draco specifies. "I'm getting married tomorrow." He says proudly. _'There I go again. I said I'm instead of I am.'_

"Oh, that's great! So, what's her name?" Harry asks.

"Amelia." He answers Harry absently.

"Ah, Amelia. That's a nice name." Harry tells him as he's looking at the fire sprinker, wondering why it hasn't gone off yet. "I'd like to meet her."

"Well, I hate to break this to you, Harry, but you two really...don't have much in common, you see, she being a mere human person, while you are a crazy force of nature."

As Harry was about to make a remark, the fire sprinkler finally goes off.

"Oh, God!" Draco yells as he closes his little book.

The whole floor is in chaos as everyone is running from their apartments.

"Let's go." Harry says as they blend in with the crowd, grabbing Draco's hand.

Draco's insides melt again.

* * *

As soon as eveyone is outside, Harry and Draco stay behind at the stoop as fire trucks are barreling down the street.

Harry looks at the chaotic street and decides to look over the fence.

He sees Tony and Louis out on the street looking around, standing by the convertible.

"Two guys are following me out there." Harry says as he stops looking over the fence. "I think they're crazy."

"They must be." Draco agrees.

"Yeah." Harry tells Draco looking around. "You know, in high school, we used to hang out in these things all the time. Sneaking cigarettes, lying about boys, making big plans." He says with his voice filled with nostalgia as he stands next to Draco, who's stiing at the bottom step.

"Is that when you started murdering people?" Draco asks.

"Hey, maybe a thief, and I'll admit that. But murdering someone? I never killed anybody! Never!" Harry snaps with his voice full of resentment.

"All right, all right." Draco says, not wanting to get on Harry's bad side.

They sit in silence.

"I was framed, Draco." Harry admits a few minutes later.

"What?" A shocked Draco asks. He was expecting virtually anything else, but being framed? That took the cake.

"So six years ago, I was going out with this guy named Neville Longbottom for nearly three years." Harry sighs as he sits down next to Draco on the step of the apartment building. "He was a small-time business owner, selling books as he was a "bookmaker type" after leaving the police force. One day, Neville finds some evidence in the book store that was aparently never meant to be found. He found out about this big white-collar guy who's into a lot of stuff such as money laundering, murder, drug cartels, so on and so forth. Neville said that if anything happpend to him while looking into this case, that I should finish the job by turning the bad guy in, but I never knew his name. That pissed me off because I wanted the case to be over and done with and Neville and I could live happily ever after. One day, six months into our relationship, Neville got **_all_** the goods on this guy, though. He got everything that would've sealed this guy's fate. Photos, tapes, financial records, stuff like that. Then, Neville puts it all in a safety deposit box and he gives me the key, see?" He tells Draco, showing him the key on his hoop earring.

Draco nods.

"So, one day, he decides to blackmail the dude by himself, which I begged him not to, but Neville didn't listen. He didn't listen." Harry says shaking his head in sadness, trying not to cry. "Then one day, Neville blackmailed the bad guy, and the guy doesn't bend at all. That dude hired some creep named Tom, and his goon to kill Neville. It wasn't that long after that Tom and his goon stuffed Neville's body in the trunk of my car and I never knew that it was there. That night, a large dog ran across the street and I accidentally run a red light, so the cops stop me and they find Neville in a lot of pieces in the back of my car. Judge called it _''a crime of passion.''_ Harry says as he rolls his eyes.

Draco has this strong urge to hold Harry in his arms as he's listening to Harry's story.

"Hey, I really loved Neville, but I could never kill him." Harry says seriously, trying to keep his voice at an even tone. "NEVER!"

"These things happen." Draco says quietly.

"Yeah, but there's a piece of the puzzle that I never found out. Neville never told me the name of the bank or the box number that this key goes to. But luckily for me, I can still get it."

"How?"

"Tom got it out of him before he finished him off. So I figured that If I got the key, then Tom's got the box number, so we gotta get Tom. What do you say? You help me, Draco? Please?" Harry pleads.

"Help you what?" A confused Draco asks.

"Clean my name." A determined Harry says.

"Clear your name? That's what this is all about? Clearing your name?" A shocked Draco asks him.

"Yeah." Harry says nodding his head.

"Why don't you just go steal one?"

"That's just what I need, Draco. An identity theft charge on a record that I shouldn't even have." Harry deadpans.

Draco feels bad for his remark towards Harry.

"Come on, Draco, just help me out, and I'll be on the next flight out of here." Harry says as he sits down next to Draco. "I swear to God, Payne. Don't send me to California a murderer. Please!"

"Well, I'm..." Draco starts, failing to realize that he said _"I'm"_ instead of _"I am"._

"Fine. Send me to California as a murder, but please help me. I have to do this for Neville. I just have to do this for him!" Harry pleads. "I spend nearly three years with Neville, just to be locked up for a crime I never commited for another three years. Please!

Draco sees the tears in Harry's eyes.

"Please."

Draco relents.

"This guy, Tom, he really…..it sounds like he's major trouble."

"Yeah, but we can handle him, you and me." Harry says determinedly as he stands up, blinking his eyes rapidly to get rid of his tears, noticing that Draco is slowly losing his prim and proper ways. "You know why? 'Cause we're a team, Draco. A lean, mean, fighting machine of a team. Come on, somewhere deep down inside of there. I see a fighter in you. Admit it."

"Well, you know, I fence. I started fencing when I was in prep school. My father never approved, though. He didn't think it was very manly. I ended up taking boxing afterwards." Draco humbly states as he hangs his head, smiling at the memory.

"Fence, huh? And boxing? I knew you had it in you." An impressed Harry says as he starts to feel Draco's arms.

"Yeah, I won the State inter-collegiate. But, my father never came to see me at all." Draco says. "That is until I started with boxing."

"Yeah, why would your father want to watch you turn over stolen goods from someone like me?" Harry asks. "You probably found a good woman in Amelia."

Draco simply stares at Harry with a confused look.

 _'_ _Did I?'_ Draco wonders to himself thinking back to everyone's opinion on Amelia. _'Is Amelia a good woman?'_

"You're twisted." Harry says, noticing that Draco is wearing glasses for the first time.

"Yeah." Draco agreed.

"No, I mean your glasses." Harry says. "Stay still, I'll fix them."

"Oh, that's okay." Draco says trying to move away, however, Harry fixes Draco's glasses.

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I um- You've got really neat hands." Harry says breaking the silence, holding Draco's hand.

"Thank you. It came with the arm." Draco says shyly.

"This arm?" Harry asks playfully, placing his hand just above Draco's wrist.

"Yeah."

"This arm?" Harry asks, placing his hand on Draco's elbow.

"Yes." Draco says.

"This arm?" Harry asks as his hand reaches Draco's upper arm.

"Same one." Draco says as Harry moves behind him and starts to massage Draco's shoulders.

"Feel good?" Harry asks, not wanting to harm Draco in any kind of way.

"Yes, actually." Draco says as he closes his eyes, enjoying Harry's touch.

"So, you're gonna help me?" Harry asks as he continues to massage Draco's shoulder, adding pressure to his movement.

"Yeah." Draco absent-mindedly moans in pleasure.

"Goody!" Harry exclaims with glee as he steps away from Draco.

"No, oh," Draco starts, but he cannot find it within himself to turn down Harry at this point. "I mean, I will consider it _if_ you help me. We had a Patagonian Felis in the back seat? Murray, Murray. Perhaps you remember Murray?"

As Harry puts two of his fingers in his mouth and whistles, Murray comes running, jumping over a wooden wall.

"How did you do that?" An impressed Draco asks as Harry crouches down and strokes the puma.

"I have my methods, Gray Eyes." He winks.

Draco swears that he's officially died because of Harry's persona.

He also vows to keep his promise to drop Harry off at the airport and marry Amelia the next day.

 _'_ _Nothing can stop me now, right?'_ Draco asks himself. _'Right?'_

Right?


	12. Tom & Billy

Tony is currently walking down the street humming happily to himself as he is carrying a bag.

"Hmm." Louis hums as Tony reaches him.

"Hey, Lou." Tony greets. "What are they doing sitting there like that?" He asks as they watch Draco and Harry sitting in the vandalized car outside of a haberdashery, cackling like a couple of wild loons.

"Why should that matter?" Louis asks. "All that matters is that we are getting paid extra for following Harry around."

Tony chuckles.

"What's in the bag?" Louis asks him.

"Oh! I got a turkey burger with sweet potato French fries for myself and I got a Cesar salad with dressing on the side for you." He says proudly.

Louis simply stares at Harry, uninterested with this conversation.

* * *

"Draco, my Gray Eyes," Harry starts. "Why oh why do they call these chicken McNuggets?" He asks as he pops another piece of chicken in his mouth. "These deserve a better name."

"I do not know, Harry." Draco answers, wondering how this question came about. "I honestly think that it is one of life's greatest mysteries." He says, giving a homeless man some money.

"Hmm, I wonder if Murray likes them." Harry says. "Here, Murray. Try this with sweet and sour sauce, my little feline." He says feeding the tiger some of his chicken.

A few minutes later, Harry looks up.

"There he is!" Harry exclaims as he spots two people walking down the opposite side of the street, passing Louis and Harry.

"One of them is huge. He looks like a house!" Draco says looking at the two men.

"Well, I've got something big too." Harry says pulling something out of his blazer pocket.

It's a gun.

 _'_ _Why couldn't it be Harry's dick?'_ Draco wonders to himself.

"Let's get to it." Harry says stepping out of the car.

He simply walks though traffic as the cars literally swerve to avoid hitting him.

"Someone's got a problem." The homeless man says as one of the cars rear end another car as the driver was watching Harry's strut.

Draco would be mad at Harry for causing this accident, but he finds that he doesn't care about that.

'That strut was hot!' He thinks to himself before he follows Harry.

"Turn around, walk down that street. Look back, and you're dead." Harry tells the limo driver in a serious tone of voice.

"Yeah." The limo driver says.

"Move!"

The driver walks away from the limo and Harry enters the limo, sitting on the driver's seat.

He lowers the partition as he points the gun to the back of the limo, all while moving to the passenger's side of the limo.

Two guys are about to pull out their own guns, but Harry stops them.

"Don't even think about it." Harry warns them.

"Harry!" Tom greets, faking a smile.

"Long time, Tom." Harry states. "Take them out with your fingertips and drop them on the floor, thank you."

Tom, the big guy, who had pulled out his gun simply drops his gun as Tom pulls out his gun from his coat pocket and drops his gun.

They put their hands up.

"Good job, gentlemen." Harry says.

Draco knocks on the driver's side of the limo, putting his head through the window.

"Listen, I just witnessed an accident back there." He tells Harry motioning to the accident that occurred. "I am gonna at least go back and give my name."

"Drive." Harry demands.

"What?" A flabbergasted Draco asks.

"I said, get in and drive." Harry says, waving the gun at Draco's face before pointing it back at the two goons at the back.

Draco looks at Harry, then looks at the two goons at the back, then he get's in the car.

He buckles up and Harry moves his leg over to Draco's foot and steps on the gas.

"Okay!" Draco exclaims as he has to maneuver the steering wheel through the busy streets of New York.

"What's this all about, Harry?" Tom asks a few blocks later.

"Cut the innocent act, Tom." Harry says, keeping the gun pointed at the two hit men. "I know you fuckers killed Niall."

Tom and Billy's face drop as they keep their hands up.

"How you doing, Gray Eyes?" Harry asks as Draco ends up in a parking lot.

"Mm-hmm." Draco hums as he keeps looking back, effectively knocking off his own glasses.

"Gray Eyes here, don't see too well without his glasses." Harry says.

"Harry, don't do anything crazy." Billy says.

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm." Tom agrees.

"I'm out of control, you little Poindexter-head." Harry says as he pulls the trigger, blowing out the back window as Draco is driving sloppily. "I want the name of the bank and the safety-deposit box number. Now!"

"What good is that gonna do?" Tom argues. "No one's ever found the key."

"I never lost it, Sugar and Spice." Harry says showing him the key on his earring. "I been sitting on this thing for four years. Yeah."

Tom's eyes widen.

'I need that key.' He thinks to himself.

"You're doing fine, Li." Harry encourages.

"Thank you, thank you." A focused Draco says.

"No, he ain't!" A hysterical Tom says.

"Yes, he is!" Harry says defending Draco's driving. "The name of the bank and the box number, now!"

"Harry, don't get mental, now. We could talk this out." Tom bargains as Billy looks at him.

"What's the matter? You afraid of what I might find in that box? Huh?" Harry asks.

Draco swerves and he starts to drive straight.

"I think you better find a place to park, Li."

"Okay." Draco agrees.

He ends up parking halfway out of the parking structure, with the front of the limo sticking out in mid-air.

A bird lands on the hood of the limo as Harry can see boats out on the ocean.

"Nice spot." Harry says. "Okay, everybody out. Let's go." He says stepping out of the limo, moving around carefully to land on the ground within the parking structure. "Come on. No monkey business." He says as he watches the other two step out of the limo without any problems. "Go. Move it."

They walk back into the confines of the limo as Draco is struggling to get out of the limo as he is dangling by the door.

"Man, I'd hate to be way up there like that, hanging on a car door." Tony says leaning against a large wooden crate as he and Louis are watching Draco dangling from the limo.

"I'd hate to be way up there like that, not hanging onto a car door." Louis says, sitting on a small crate.

"Keep going." Harry says, keeping the gun in the goons faces. "You too, shorty, up against the car."

"Time out, time out." Draco says as he is struggling to find the ground.

Tom and Billy simply look at Draco.

"I want that number." Harry says moving the gun from Tom's face to Billy's face with every word.

"Looks like your boyfriend's in trouble." Tom says, trying to distract Harry.

"Later for him." Harry says nonchalantly.

"Later?!" A dismayed Draco asks as he's still struggling.

Harry turns and looks at Draco.

"Gray Eyes, I'm busy-"

Tom snatched the gun from Harry's hand.

"Hey, hey, give me that! Hey!" Harry yells as he is trying to grab the gun from Tom.

Somehow, Billy pulls the trigger and Draco's feet suddenly finds the hard ground.

 _'No one, and I mean no one, is going to harm my Harry!'_ He thinks as he joins this crazy gun grabbing fray.

"Hey, that's my gun!" Harry says as Billy throws the gun inside the limo.

'The sunroof was opened?!' Billy thinks to himself.

He opens the door.

"Hey, thank you!" Harry says crawling into the back seat, retrieving his gun. "My gun." Harry says happily.

"You're gonna die now, _Gray Eyes_!" Tom says menacingly as he pulls a knife on Draco.

Draco cringes, but not at the knife.

"No one calls me Gray Eyes, but Harry!" Draco snaps at him.

Tom tries to stab Draco, but Draco ducks and he grabs the antenna and points it at a shocked Tom.

Tom and Draco battle with their own weapons, with Draco winning effortlessly.

"Stop it!" Harry yells as he is getting squished like a pancake. "Get away from me, you big, bad bully."

Draco and Tom suddenly take the fight on top of the limo and continue to fight.

"Hey! That's impressive!" An impressed Harry says as he sticks his head out of the sunroof, forgetting that he's fighting with Billy.

"Get back in here!" Billy says pulling Harry by his neck.

A few minutes later, Draco knocks the knife out of Tom's hand as Tom slips and hangs from the hood of the limo.

"Now, talk!" Draco demands angrily as he points the antenna in Tom's face. "Cartier closes in-" He looks at his watch. "Less than an hour."

"Kawamatsu Bank." Tom says, hoping that he wouldn't fall.

"Kawamatsu?" Draco asks.

"The one on Madison." Tom says dangling from the hood of the limo. "Box number 6421."

"Good!"

"Gray Eyes, help!" Harry ask as he's struggling to keep this battle up.

"Oh, now you need my help." Draco says looking at Harry through the sunroof. "How the worm has turned."

"Draco, please." Harry begs.

"Well, what about _''Later for him'' Harry_?" Draco asks.

"I didn't mean it, I had my fingers crossed." Harry confessed.

"Alright." Draco says.

"Thanks." Harry says.

Draco punches Billy in the eye and pulls Harry out of his hold, and through the sunroof.

"Thank you so much." Harry says as he holds Draco's hand. "Let's go!"

They hop off of the roof of the limo, and the limo starts to tilt.

"Oh boy." Louis says.

Harry and Draco simply hear Tom and Billy scream as Louis and Tony simply watch the limo fall from the 6th story of the parking structure and into the ocean.

 _Under the sea_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Darling it's better_  
 _Down where it's wetter_  
 _Take it from me_  
 _Up on the shore they work all day_  
 _Out in the sun they slave away_  
 _While we devotin'_  
 _Full time to floatin'_  
 _Under the sea_

"This dude is going to kill me." Draco thinks, not knowing that Louis was singing the same exact song.


	13. Cartier's

Harry is driving through the busy streets of New York, obeying all the rules of the road.

 _'_ _Thank God he's driving with care.'_ Draco thinks to himself.

A little while later, Harry pulls up to Cartier's establishment, parking in the red zone.

"Fire hydrant, fire hydrant, fire hydrant." Draco says, pointing at the fire hydrant. "Excuse me, fire hydrant."

Harry turn off the car and grabs Draco's arm.

"Listen, Gray Eyes, why can't we go to the bank first?" Harry asks him as he's looking at Draco's watch.

"No, we did one of your things already." Draco responds tiredly.

Harry sighs as he pulls the sun visor down and starts to fix up his mane.

"We murdered the pimp and the fat man. Now it's time to do one of my things."

Harry looks….dumbfounded at Draco's choice of words when it comes to Tom and Billy's misfortune.

"What?" He asks as Harry stops playing with his hair and looks at him.

"Is that what you're upset about?" Harry asks in disbelief. "Gray Eyes, let me enlighten you something, okay? We did the world a fat fucking favor. I mean, those guys were scum. Hey, they weren't even scum. They aspired one day to be scum, but they're worthless."

"Nonetheless, nonetheless, nonetheless." Draco responds as Harry resumes fixing his hair. "Double homicide was not on my agenda." He says turning away from Harry.

"Look, I got a good idea." Harry says as he is finished fixing up his hair. He turns to look at Draco "Why don't you just tell me the box number? And I'll go to the bank, and I'll meet you back here. It'll save time."

Draco turns in his seat and looks at Harry.

"You go to the bank while I - Listen to me, you little tan, insane person." Draco says irritably. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Harry literally yawns at Draco's words.

"I gave my word I would see you on that plane and until that glorious moment comes, you and I are stuck together like glue. Like Bobby and Whitney, Cory and Topanga, Sonny and Cher, spick and span, yin and yang, Arm and Hammer, Jackson Avery and April Kepner, Olivia Pope and Fitz Gra-"

Harry slaps Draco in the face.

Draco is in shock.

"The bank closes in a half an hour." Harry says getting out of the car.

"Yeah." Draco says, following Harry into the Store, regaining his composure.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." An overly gay salesman greets Draco happily.

"Afternoon." Draco greets.

"Hello." Harry says to the salesman.

The salesman throws Harry a rude look.

"What a fucking rude, bitch." Harry says.

Draco nudges him in the side.

"How's everyone, sir?"

"Everyone? Fine, fine." Draco says as he and Harry walk towards the jewelry display.

"Tomorrow's the big day, sir! Congratulations!" A saleswoman says.

"Thank you, thank you." Draco says, humbly bowing to the saleswoman.

"Hi, Mam." Harry says to the saleswoman.

"Hello, Sir." She greets kindly.

"The ring is all ready for you, sir." The salesman says as Draco and Harry reach the jewelry display.

"Perfect!" Draco exclaims.

"I don't recognize you, sir." The rude salesman says to Harry. "Are you an out-of-town guest?"

"Out-of-town, sort of. I'm Draco's cousin." Harry lies.

"Mr. Malfoy's cousin." The salesman repeats, giving Harry a filthy look. "Cousin? I wasn't aware Mr. Malfoy had a cousin."

"Understandable. I've been away a few years." Harry admits as he admires the overly expensive jewelry.

"Boarding school?" He asks in disbelief and boredom.

"Boarding school, right." Harry says coolly.

He starts wandering about the store.

"Switzerland?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asks, over this conversation.

"I said, was the school Swiss?" The salesman asks loudly, still being rude.

"Yes, and it was one of the _Swissest_. But I also went to boarding school in Germany, Finland, France, Great Britain, Ireland, Italy, Japan, and in Canada." Harry answered, wanting to get away from this nosy salesman. "The Canadian beer is a good drink if you haven't tried it yet. I highly recommend it."

Suddenly, Harry turns and he notices something.

Two guys are examining the vandalized car and luckily the door is wide open, so he can hear everything that they are saying.

"Can you handle it?" A tall, chunky man asks his accomplice.

"Do it, do it." The other tall, lanky man says.

The tall chunky man is hotwiring the cables.

Harry simply smiles as they don't realize the huge item in the back of the seat.

"Can you handle it? Do it today, man." The lanky guy says, keeping watch. "Today."

The lanky man successfully hotwired the car as the engine starts.

"We're cool!"

"Let's go." The chunky man says. "Go."

They hope in the car and they drive off.

 _'_ _These damn fools.'_ He thinks to himself as he lets them drive off.

He knows that he and Draco won't be without the car for too long. After all, he has his methods, and it makes him smile.

He walks towards Draco and he spots a necklace with some matching stud earrings.

"Excuse me." Harry says to the rude salesman. "I'd like to take a look at that, please."

The rude salesman scoffs and rolls his eyes at Harry and turns away from him.

"If this rude motherfucker gives me an attitude one more time, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him." He quietly warns Draco as he glares at the salesman with a look of anger.

The salesman grabs his little item to grab the delicate necklace with the matching earrings and he hands it to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry says as he lifts the necklace up to his neck.

He moves a little to his left and looks at the mirror behind the display.

"I like this." Harry says, smiling. "It's very sweet."

He walks back to his original spot next to Draco.

"Think this'll fit on a tiger?" Harry asks the salesman.

"Tiger?" The salesman asks sarcastically. "No question." He says, sending Harry a fake smile.

"There you are, Sir." The saleswoman tells Draco as she gives him the wedding ring. "Shall I put this on your account?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Put this on your account, too." Harry says, talking about the necklace.

Draco looks at Harry quizzically.

"For Murray!"

"Murray?" The nice saleswoman asks Harry.

"Yes, Mam. It's a Patagonia _Felis Concolor, or in simple terms, a_ puma if you will."

"Oh, those tigers are almost extinct, aren't they?" She asks Harry as the rude salesman rolls his eyes at Harry once more.

"They are." Harry responds. "There are only six left in the entire world, and I-"

"Six?!" The woman asks. "Sir, you must get the necklace."

"Have mercy." Draco rolls his eyes.

"But Draco, he's almost extinct." Harry says, giving Draco his best puppy dog expression.

Draco sighs, waving at the lady, approving the purchase of the necklace and the matching earrings.

"At least it's only a few hundred dollars since it's on sale." Harry says as he takes off his earring.

Suddenly, the uppity salesman snatches the earring with the key from Harry's hand.

"Whoops, I see the clasp on the hoop is broken. I can get this fixed." He says.

"You son of a bitch! Give me that key!" Harry yells as the salesman walks away from them.

The security guard runs and keeps Harry in place.

"Whoops." The salesman gasps as he throws the key into an uncovered box, falling into a gray like vase.

"I want my earring! Give me my fucking earring!" Harry yells as a man covers the box and hands it off to Tom, the UPS driver.

Fed up with the rude salesman, Harry hits the security guard in the solar plexus, does an instep, elbows his nose, and kicks him in the groin, causing the security guard to knock over a large shelf filled with glass.

Draco sighs as he crosses his arms while the saleswoman simply stares at the chaos.

 _'_ _Well, he did warn me.'_ Draco thinks to himself, unbothered with Harry's actions at this point.

He's just doesn't care at this point about right or wrong anymore.

"Oh, no!" The second security guard yells, catching Harry as he tries to run off after Tom. "No, you don't!"

"Let me down! I want my key!" Harry yells. "Come back here! Give me my key! Put me down! You get over here!"

The stuck up salesman rolls his eyes as he fans his face.

Harry does the "SING" technique again to the security guard again and he marches right up to the stuck up salesman.

"You rude motherfucker!" Harry says punching the salesman in the face, hard.

The salesman falls.

Harry grabs what's left of the broken shelf and he starts beating the shit out of the salesman, breaking his jaw, knocking out six teeth and kicking his nose in.

"You prick! You fucking prick! That's for being a complete dick when I've been nothing but courteous to you, you goddamn son of a bitch!" Harry says, walking away from him.

The salesman groans.

"Sorry about the mess and chaos, Mam." Harry genuinely tells the saleswoman as he notices Draco isn't in the store anymore.

"Ehh, it's alright. I don't like him anyway." She says. "I'll just tell the manager that he messed with the wrong guy and that he ran like a little chicken when he thought the big guy was going to beat him up. Here you go. I'll pin this on him later."

"Thanks." Harry says kissing the saleswoman's cheek.

"Oh, my God. Where's the car?" Draco panics as Harry rushes outside. "Where's the car? Murray? Murray?"

Harry spots the Gray UPS truck on the next block getting ready to make a right turn.

"Oh, my God!" Draco exclaims, still panicking.

Suddenly, a taxi stops a step or two away from both men. An older gentleman opens the door.

Harry jumps in front of the old man and shouts like crazy.

The man simply stares at Harry perturbed.

"Thank you." Harry says. "Draco, get in here."

"Sorry." Draco says apologetically as he is pushed into the vehicle.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry says as he gets in the taxi. _'That was an unexpected method that worked out perfectly.'_

The taxi takes off, but they're now – unknowingly - being followed by a damaged limo.

"Well, what about Mrs. Andrews' car? What about Murray?" Draco asks.

"Later, Gray Eyes." Harry says seriously. "Follow that UPS truck, okay? This is an emergency." Harry tells the driver.

"There's an extra $20 in this if you can explain to me what's going on." Draco tells the Jamaican taxi driver.

Harry takes out a silver cigarette case and a lighter.

"Oh, hey, hey, you stole that from Cartier!" Draco exclaims. "That's grand theft."

"Thanks." Harry says sarcastically. "I'll remember to send a thank you letter to the lady who gave this to me back at the store." He says putting as he takes his box of cigarettes, and puts its contents into the silver case.

"But, they're going to come after us." Draco says worriedly.

"Draco, you don't seem to understand." Harry says. "The nice woman doesn't care about this stuff. She just sells items like this, plus she hates that bitch ass co-worker of hers. The way that I see it, is that those places, they deal in diamonds. They don't want their diamonds stolen, which is strange as it really doesn't cost anything at all if you leaned about diamonds, and that they are the hardest substance in the world to crush. So they put stuff like this out for people to take. It's what you call in business a loss leader. They want poor people like me to steal it. You understand that? It's like a promotional thing with them." Harry finishes as he takes a cigarette and puts it in his mouth.

Draco simply stares at Harry.

"And where did you learn that technique to use against those security guards?"

"I learned that from the movie _Miss Congeniality_." Harry says nonchalantly. "You should watch it sometime, Gray Eyes. I'll watch it with you one day, if you want."

"Excuse me." Draco says as he climbs from the back seat to the passenger's side of the taxi. "Do you mind?"


	14. Bachelorette Party

"Here's your truck." The Jamaican cab driver says as he pulls up in front of Amelia's apartment building. "Hey, this is where Amelia Andrews lives!"

"You're right." Draco confirms.

Harry is in the back, confused at the driver's statement.

"Hey." The cab driver says impressed with his own statement.

"How did you know that?" Draco asks the driver as Harry exits the cab.

"I had her in my cab once." The driver says with glee as Draco stares at him in disbelief. "Peace."

"You want to hurry it up in there?" Harry says as he opens up a flabbergasted Draco's door. "Come on." He says pulling Draco out of the cab.

* * *

"Does that feel better, Tom?" Amelia asks the UPS driver as she is massaging his bare back.

"Yeah." He answered as Amelia's bridesmaids are huddled around Tom's space, staring at him as if he were a God.

"Lots of people take the UPS for granted, don't they?" She asks as the doorbell rings. "Not us." She says.

Tom moans.

Amelia looks up as the butler opens her door.

Draco walks into her aparment. Not even thanking the butler.

"Draco?" Amelia says in a nervous tone. "This is my bridal shower, you're not supposed to be here. Why are you dressed like that?" She asks noticing his attire. "Can't go to the co-op interview dressed like that. Did you get the ring?"

"How's it hanging?" Tom asks as the bridesmaids fawn over Draco's gorgeous looks.

Draco simply stares at Tom as he makes his way further into the apartment towards the house phone.

Amelia pulls her hands away from Tom's shoulders to walk towards Draco when-

"Amelia, my God." Harry greets as he makes his way into the apartment.

Amelia is shocked….and confused to say the least.

"Well, you just look every bit the little thing Draco described."

"Draco, who is this man?" She asks flirtatiously once she takes a good look at Harry.

"Draco, shame on you. I thought you told Amelia. Well, I'm Draco's cousin. Harry James Potter. Give me a hug." Harry says giving the woman a tight hug. "I just love that little thing you're wearing." He says gesturing to her black metallic blazer, plaid shirt and boots. "Draco, she's got the cutest little figure. What a cute, teeny tiny almost non-existent little figure." He says running his hands up and down Amelia's sides, making her shudder. "I'll mingle. Presents!" He says making his way towards Amelia's gifts.

"Draco, now, you didn't say anything about a cousin at all." Amelia says fixing up Draco's attire.

"Very complicated, dear." He says covering the bottom of the receiver. "Yes, ASPCA? Yes, I would like to report a wild concolor missing."

"Dear, I thought we agreed the guest list was locked." She says buttoning Draco's top of the tuxedo. "Are you listening to me, Draco?"

"No, no, dear, I'm not." He tells Amelia. "A Patagonian felis concolor. Last seen at 57th and Fifth. I'll hold."

"Dear, what is this about?" She asks Draco as Harry is busy mingling.

"Your mother's car was stolen from Cartier, Amy. A very rare animal was in it."

"Oh, no, not the Rolls. Mummy's Car?" She says as she hold her hands.

"I saw the whole thing." Tom says as he gets off of the recliner.

Amelia and Draco both look at him.

"Don't worry, Miss Andrews. I've got the license number."

"You got the license number of our car?" Amy asks Tom.

"I wrote it down."

"Is it possible for you to be any dumber?" She asks him as Draco is simply watching them as he is on hold.

"I don't see how." Tom says, smiling like the complete idiot he is.

"Bye, Tom." Amy says.

He walks back to the recliner and grabs his shirt.

"What is it?" One of the bridesmaids ask Harry.

"Bye, Tommy Wommy." One of the bachelorettes with long Gray hair says.

"See you later." Another one with shoulder length hair says as Harry is busy going through the gifts, looking for his key.

"Bye-bye." Tom says

"We love you." Another one with curly dirty-blonde hair says.

"I just can't help myself. I love getting presents." Harry says opening a box.

"That's from me." A black haired bachelorette says.

"They're gorgeous. Solid 24 karat." The curly haired woman says.

"Of course."

Harry takes a bite of one of the watches that was in the box.

"Eighteen."

"Ooh!" The women say in awe.

"Anyways, so I was saying, family was just beside themselves with happiness. I mean, you can't imagine how relieved we all was when we found out old Draco here was getting engaged." Harry says opening another box, coming up short.

"Yeah."

"I mean, Draco? Marrying a woman?" Harry asks as he opens the box that contained the box at Cartier.

"Got it!" He yells, pulling out his earring with the key.

Then suddenly, the missing car is cruising down the street with the horn blasting like crazy.

"Murray!" Harry exclaims hopping from the couch.

"Murray." Draco says as he hangs up the phone.

"Mommy's Car." Amelia exclaims with glee.

"Bye, Mister Potter." The curly haired woman says as Harry makes his way to the fire escape.

"Draco, come on, let's go."

Harry is out the apartment.

Draco walks away from Amy.

"Draco, where are you going?" She asks. "You won't be late for the co-op interview?"

He makes his way down the fire escape.

As he is making his way down, the butler opens the door.

It's Tom and Billy at the door, dripping water, covered in seaweed, and spitting up fishes.

The women scream.

"Murray!" Draco yells as he is running after the car that has just passed them, wondering why Harry isn't running after them.

Harry smiles.

"Seems like Gray Eyes has forgotten my methods." Harry says to himself.

"Stop that car!" Draco yells as the car turns left. "Murray! Murray, get down!"

Harry stops walking.

He puts his thumb and index finger in his mouth, and he whistles.

He smiles.

In the car, Murray makes his way out of the cage and makes his way in between the car thieves.

"Hey, Moe! It's a monster." The passenger yells.

They start freaking out and the driver starts driving sloppily, hitting a hot dog cart, a fire hydrant and stopping at a mailbox.

A woman starts screaming as everyone around her start running around like crazy as she is still yelling her head of.

The two men flee the car as Murray makes his way back into his cage.


	15. Truths And Lies

"All right, we're here." Harry says as he parks the car in front of the bank.

Draco sighs….contently?

"Wanna give me that box number now, Malfoy?" Harry asks as he steps out of the car.

"Not till we're inside." Draco says as he got out of the car.

"Oh." Harry groans as he steps out of the car while the cat growls. "It's not fair."

Draco and Harry walk to the front doors of the bank, but it's locked.

"Oh, no." Draco says nervously. "Excuse me. Excuse me." The tells the security guard while Harry fidgets in annoyance. "Please, I cannot be with this man another minute."

The guard simply shakes his head, giving them a blank look.

"Don't give me that shit!" Harry states.

"Open up. He has to catch a flight." Draco argues. "He really does!"

"Come on!" Harry pleads with the guard who isn't budging.

"Please, sir!"

"Two seconds."

"Let us in."

"Two seconds." Harry pleads again.

"Look, I'm wealthy and I'm busy." Draco says indicating to his still pristine tuxedo.

"Waddle on over here and open up." Harry says.

"Tomorrow morning. 10 o'clock." The guard says as Draco is showing him his little agenda.

Harry gives him a _'Really?'_ kind of look.

"Tomorrow morning?! Perfect!" Draco states angrilly.

He and Harry turn away from the doors as he pockets his agenda.

"Oh, look, what do you care, huh?" Harry asks. "Just give me the fucking box number, and we'll go our separate ways."

Draco turns around, in shock.

"What?" Harry asks irritably.

"I can't, I gave my word. I promised that I would personally see you on that fucking plane! Now, I'm sure the concept's just 'alien' to you but, where I come from, a person's word really means something."

Harry simply bats his eyes.

"All right, then I give you my word. Tomorrow morning, come here, open up the box and I'll get on the plane all by my damn self."

"You're lying." Draco says.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Your lips are moving." Draco says, narrowing his eyes at Harry, pincing his fingers together. "Your lips are moving, you're blinking and your also twiching."

Harry's mouth drops in disbelief.

Draco scoffs.

"Hey!" Harry yells as Draco walks away from him. "Know what I think, Malfoy?" He asks as they are back at the car. "I think that you wanna stay with me."

Draco simply stares at Harry.

"Yeah, but you just can't admit it." Harry says pushing his finger in Draco's chest.

"You-you think that **_I_** would want to stay with **_you_**?" Draco asks, not wanting to confirms Harry's opinion because he does, in fact, want Harry at this point. "I mean, that I would actually want to stay **_with_** you?" Draco asks in disbelief. He turns away from Harry and talks to the crowd of people passing them by. "Do you believe this?" He turns and looks back at Harry. "Sir, I'm surprised your fucking goddamn shadow keeps you company."

Harry purses his lips and turns to a woman who's waiting for the light to change.

"I'm an ex-convict and he's with me." Harry tells the woman.

"Shut up." Draco says trying to cover Harry's mouth.

"We killed two people, a pimp and a fat man and he did most of the work." Harry continues.

"Yeah, I killed a pimp." Draco says in a sarcastic tone. "What are you-Stop!"

"Draco Malfoy's the father of my child but he doesn't want to admit it, 'cause he's a motherfucking lawyer!" Harry shouts causing some people to stare at them.

Draco glares at Harry and his hot devilish smile.

He was about to say something when his watch went off.

It's 2:34.

He's 15 minutes away from his co-op meeting.

"My co-op." He says looking at the time. "I'm driving."

"Hey. Hey!" Harry yells as Draco walks away from him. "Oh, oh, I get it. Yeah, you care more about getting your apartment than finding the pimp that set me up, is that it, huh?" He asks as Draco gets in the driver's seat.

"Obviously." Draco says.

"My problems don't rate?" Harry asks.

The tiger roars loudly from inside the cage.

"And what the fuck are you looking at?" Harry asks Murray.

"Don't talk to him that way, you fucking prick!" Draco chastizes as Harry sits in the passenger's side.

The car phone rings.

"What? Who the fuck is it?!" Draco answered angrily.

"Draco, it's me." Tori says from the other side of the call.

"Who the fuck are you talking to, Gray Eyes?" Harry demands.

"I'm working on it, goddamn it!" Draco snaps irritably.

"How the fuck can you talk to somebody at a time like this? Huh?" Harry asks angrily. "I spent three shitty years of my life in the hole, waiting for the chance to get out and clear my name, and I will know vengeance up in this bitch!"

"You mean, he's still in town? You said he was going to be on the 1:45." Tori tells Draco as Harry is still going off on Draco.

"He missed the 1:45."

"And who is that?!" Harry asks.

"Shhh." Draco says, putting a finger over Harry's lips.

"Don't you shush me, you pompus rich boy!" Harry snaps pushing Draco's finger away. "Nobody ignores Harry Motherfucking Potter!"

"Oh, I see. Perhaps my instructions were a bit oblique." Tori says over the phone.

"Give me that fucking phone!" Harry snaps, snatching the phone away from Draco. "I am Harry Potter and I will not be denied!" Harry says.

Draco just sighs tiredly as he starts the car.

"I will know vengeance!" Harry yells into the phone, yelling at Tori.

Draco pulls away from the curb as Harry lifts his gun in the air and starts shooting like crazy.

 _'_ _Why do I put up with him?'_ Draco asks himself.


	16. Co-Op Meeting

Three old-aged people are at a desk in a fancy condo, sitting across Draco.

They are all bored and the room is dead silent.

One of the two men who are arcross from Draco is nodding and the other simply looks at his watch.

Draco looks at the door.

The old woman simply glares at Draco.

"I'm sure she's gonna be here." He reassured the three old people after a good minute or two.

"Mr. Malfoy, we are, of course, very particular about who we allow into our St. Andrews cooperative. Punctuality, I have found is a very good indicator of character." The woman tells him as the guy who's nodding stirs a bit.

"Absolutely, it's so amazing that you would say that because my soulmate is known for good punctuality. We both are, it's like a... It's a joke amongst our friends." Draco states, fidgeting nervously.

"If your fiancée isn't interested in the apartment…" The woman tells him. "I'm sure we can find someone who is."

The sleepy guy starts to snore.

"I'll just check out..." Draco says standing up from his seat. "I'm just gonna check outside 'cause I'm sure my fiancée looking for a place to park right now." Draco tells the other three as he is backing out of the room. "So, just chat amongst yourselves and I'll be right back."

He turns around and leaves the room as the old woman and the alert old man watch him leave the room as the other one snores.

As soon as he is at a safe enough distance, he runs all the way outside, tripping and falling over his own feet.

"Okay." He says standing back up, looking across the street to where the car is parked.

He spots Harry running his comb through Murray's fur.

"God." He says as he is simply standing up, looking at Harry.

"Harry." He says cautiously as he is crossing the street.

Harry turns and glares at him.

"Harry?"

"What?" He asks in a hard voice.

Draco sighs.

* * *

Back in the room, the three older people are bored out of their minds, just waiting on Draco and Amelia.

"Found my fiancé, found fiancé." Draco says as he enters the room. "No problem, no problem. My fiancée was at the Children's Hospital because they just opened the Andrews wing."

"Hello. Hi, there. Sorry I'm late." Harry says rushing into the room with a cleaner look and the earring in his pocket. "Just overcommitted myself. You understand, huh?"

"No problem at all. Please take a seat."

Draco pulls out Harry's seat, and Harry sits down.

"Thanks, Draco." Harry says.

"Mister Potter, your application is very impressive. Your background, the private schools…" The woman says.

"Well, you gotta see me spend money to really appreciate me." Harry jokes winking at the man who's awake.

Draco notices that the old man shivers in a good way.

The old woman too.

His blood boils with jealousy and he grabs Harry's hand.

"Now, Draco, I see here that you're with Andrews, Ferris and Clarke."

"Yes, ma'am, that's true. I've been with them now about five and a half years."

"Yeah, and can I tell you something? He is Daddy's right hand." Harry says, chuckling a bit.

"Well." Draco says humbly as he tries to hide his face.

"And left hand. He's both of Daddy's hands." Harry tells them.

The old people continue to stare at Harry

"Knock, knock." Harry says randomly.

Everyone looks at him quizically.

"Knock, knock." He says again. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" The woman asks Harry.

"Boo."

"Boo, who?"

"Don't cry, we'll take the apartment." Harry says.

Draco starts laughing like crazy while the old people simply chuckle.

After a moment, Draco regains his composure. "You..." He says, hitting Harry's arm.

"Yes." The lady says. "Back to the interview. Do you plan to have any children?"

'Yes.' Draco answers in his head.

"No. No, I mean, not right away." He says looking at Harry, who's smirking. "You know, maybe in the future."

Suddenly, the old woman yelps and she hops out of her seat.

Her colleagues somply whimper.

"Well, we don't have to—" Draco reassures them.

"Yeah, but not right...Not right away." Harry says.

"Kids aren't that important." Draco says.

"Beause we decided that our careers come first." Harry says hitting Draco's arm for how bad his statement sounded.

"Absolutely."

"Yeah." Harry finishes, wondering why the people in front of him are cowaring like crazy.

Suddenly, they hear a low roar.

Harry turns.

"Oh, honey, it's little Murray." Harry says to Draco.

 _'_ _What the-?'_ Draco thinks to himself as his eyes bulge at the cat.

"Hi, kitty. Hi, baby." Harry greets.

"I told you Harry had a cat, didn't l?" Draco asks them.

"It looks like a tiger!" The sleepy man exclaimed.

"Oh, no." Draco says running his hand through Murray's fur. "No, it's not a tiger."

"Oh, definitely not." Harry supplies.

"No, we've had her for years."

"Yes."

"She's potty-trained and everything."

"Hiya, Murray."

Murray roars loudly towards Draco, but not like before.

"He seems a little hungry, did you feed it?"

"Oh, I forgot." Harry honestly says. After the chicken nuggets at mid-day, he was supposed to feed Murray again, but he didn't. "But we can pick up some Tender Vittles on the way home."

Murray licks Draco's face and lays his head on Draco's arm.

"Sorry." Harry says.

"Draco, are you in there?" A woman asks through a bullhorn. "It's me, Amy."

"Uh-oh." Harry says quietly to himself as Murray is comfortable with his head on Draco's arm, while Draco looks outside with a startled look on his face.

"Wait a minute!" Draco exclaims as he stands up from his seat. "Who is this man? He's not my fiancé!" He yells, pointing at Harry.

Harry looks up from Murray and looks at Draco….expectantly, blinking once.

Twice.

Three times.

Fourth time with a very small smile on his face.

"Draco!" Amy yells out.

"Yo, girls, please. Be quiet." Tom yells.

"Quiet!" Billy says.

"It's the pimp and the fat man!" Draco exclaims as he walks out on the fire escape. "I thought I killed them." He tells the co-op people.

"Draco, how's it going? Did you tell them I went to Vassar?" A tied up Amy asks him as the bullhorn is in her face.

"All right, just send out the man!" Tom yells. "I want Harry. Send him down, and I want him to bring the key with him."

"Did you tell them we know the Butterworths?" Amy asks Draco.

"Remember, girls, you're hostages! Get a grip!" Billy shouts at the gaggle of girls that he's tied up.

"They're my bridesmaids." Draco tells the old woman who's standing next to him.

Tony and Louis arrive at the action.

"What…is…going…on…here?" Louis asks as news reporters are swarming in as the gaggle of girls get louder.

"You're hurting my neck." Amy says.

"Tom, let the chick go, I got the key!" Harry says as he is crossing the street.

"Harry?" A paniked Draco wonders.

"You heard what I said." Harry says standing up in front of Tom and Amelia. "Let her go, or no deal."

"You... You're not Draco's cousin are you?" Amy asks noticing that he isn't speaking in a posh kind of way.

That and the fact that Draco doesn't hang around people like the ones that kidnapped her and the bridesmaids.

She's baffled at how she missed the fact that Harry was so….different than the people she surrounds herself with.

Harry looks down, chuckling for a moment.

"No, I'm not Draco's cousin." Harry confirms as he looks the woman in the eye.

"Who are you?" She asks flirtatiously.

"Don't worry about it. To people like you…. I'm considered a nobody." He honestly tells her.

The statement strangely srtuck a chord inside of her.

Reality check much?

 _'_ _Am I really that bad?'_ She wonders.

"All right, just... Just stay calm." Tom says. "Change partners here."

He lets go of Amelia, who hops away from him, and Harry takes her place.

"Oh, no, Harry..." Draco says, completely worried.

"Come on." Tom says pulling a knife out, placing the tip on Harry's cheek.

"I know I put it in here somewhere." Harry says searching his pockets.

"Drop the key, come on." Tom says.

"Murray! Harry is in trouble!" Draco shouts.

Before Harry can whistle for Murray, Murray jumps from the second floor fire escape and onto the first floor onning.

He roars.

The bridesmaids start screaming even more.

Tom is yelling through clinched teeth.

And Harry?

Harry is laughing as Murray starts running towards him.

Murray runs across the street and knocks over Tom with the knive flying from his hand.

"I need the key. Please!" Tom begs as Murray growls in Tom's face.

"Ha!" Harry says, turing away from Tom.

"Good job, Murray!" Draco yells.

Murray turns, and bows at him before glaring at Tom.

At this point, Harry took of his shoes, started to laugh and run down the street in his black socks with a shoe in each hand.

Murray chases after Harry, roaring loudly.

Draco smiles like an idiot as the residents simply looks out of their windows or walking down the block.

"Don't leave us!" One of the bridesmaids yell out after Harry.

"Well, that concludes our presentation." Draco says to the old people. "Yeah."

He rushes back inside the house with every intention of looking for Harry.

"So, did we get it?" A hopping Amy asks Draco as he reaches for the door.

He simply sighs.

"Amy, we have to talk." He seriously tells her.

"No." One of the women yells out loud.

"Oh, get your hands off of me!" Another woman tells Billy.

"Do you feel that you're being exploited as women?" A news reporter asks the gaggle of women that Billy is trying to push into the damaged limo.

"I don't understand the question." One of the women says to the reporter.

"Have you developed a relationship with your captors?" A second news reporter asks them.

"Do you find yourself physically attracted to them?" A third reporter asks them as the limo is taking off.

"Gross!" A woman from inside the limo yells.


	17. Who's That Boy?

It is currently 8:30 at night, and Draco is wandering the streets of New York in the brisk weather. He is currently reflecting on this crazy day that he has had in his entire life. That is, if you can call it crazy. It has been nearly 24 hours, and his life has changed, but he can't really put a finger as to why it's changed.

 _'Who's that boy?'_ Draco asks himself as he is thinking about his own life as tons of happy love songs playing in the area. _'Who is Harry?'_

"What is it that pisses you off?" A woman yells at her boyfriend.

"The fact that you don't even know what pisses me off is just fucking stupid!" The man yells back as Draco passes them.

"So you're mad that I didn't need you to heal after our loss?"

"I'm mad because when I needed you most, you were cheating on me with someone else!" The guy yells.

As soon as Draco turns a corner, Harry pops up in his head, singing his heart out to Mariah Carey's song _It's Like That_.

* * *

 _"OH MY GOD!" Draco exclaims as Harry in coming up on a train track with its arms lowering._

 _"We'll make it!" Harry reassures him with a huge smile on his face._

 _"I do not want to die! I will accept anything else where I will not die!"_

 _I came to have a party_ _  
 _Open up the Bacardi_  
 _Feeling so hot tamale_  
 _Boy, I know you watchin' me_  
 _So what's it gonna be?_  
 _Purple taking me higher_  
 _I'm lifted and I like it_  
 _Boy, you got me inspired_  
 _Baby, come and get it_  
 _If you're really feelin' me__

 _"Get away from this train, you loon!" The conductor yells from his window._

 _Harry simply ignores him as he sings the next part of the song loudly._

 _'Cause it's my night_  
 _No stress, no fights,_  
 _I'm leavin' it all behind_  
 _No tears, no time to cry_  
 _Just making the most of life_

* * *

He chuckles for a moment, just laughing at the event that happened earlier.

Next, he thinks about Harry's confession when they were in Harlem.

* * *

 _"I was framed, Draco."_

 _"What?"_

 _"So six years ago, I was going out with this guy named Neville Longbottom for nearly three years. Bookmaker type" after leaving the police force at the beginning of a case. One day, Neville finds some evidence in the book store that was apparently never meant to be found, which was also the case that he left. He found out about this big white-collar guy who's into a lot of stuff that Neville never told me about. Neville said that if anything happened to him while looking into this case, that I should finish the job by turning the bad guy in, but I never knew his name. That pissed me off because I wanted the case to be over and done with and Neville and I could get married and live happily ever after. One day, six months into the case, Neville got_ ** _all_** _the goods on this guy, though. He got everything that would've sealed this guy's fate. Photos, tapes, financial records, stuff like that. Then, Neville puts it all in a safety deposit box and he gives me the key, see?_

 _"So, one day, he decides to blackmail the dude by himself, which I begged him not to, but Neville didn't listen. He didn't listen. Then one day, Neville blackmailed the bad guy, and the guy doesn't bend at all. That dude hired some creep named Tom, and his goon Benny to kill Neville. It wasn't that long after that Tom and his goon stuffed Neville's body in the trunk of my car and I never knew that it was there. That night, a large dog ran across the street and I accidentally run a red light, so the cops stop me and they find Neville in a lot of pieces in the back of my car. Judge called it ''a crime of passion._

 _"I really loved Neville, but I could never kill him. NEVER!"_

 _"These things happen."_

 _"Yeah, but there's a huge piece of the puzzle that I never found out. Neville never told me the name of the bank or the box number that this key goes to. But luckily for me, I can still get it."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Tom got it out of him before he finished him off. So I figured that If I got the key, then Tom's got the box number, so we gotta get Tom. What do you say? You help me, Draco? Please?"_

* * *

 _Loyal and headstrong, through and through._ ' Draco thinks to himself, especially after Harry said-

* * *

 _"I have to do this for Neville. I just have to do this for him!"_

* * *

He chuckles to himself, remembering how he wanted to hold Harry in his arms after that confession.

"Gray Eyes!"

Draco immediately turns around.

It's a man, running up to his husband.

Draco looks away with his heart aching.

He continues to walk for quite sometime until he spots the shadow of a cat.

He blinks expectantly staring at the shadow on the wall.

"It can't be-"

But a small cat emerges from the shadows, killing Liam's thoughts.

It wasn't Murray.

Draco sighs.

He continues to walk.

"Who's that boy?" Draco asks himself, referring to Harry.

One simple question with an unclear answer.

He continues to walk with his head down slightly shivering.

"Who is he?" Draco asks himself.

As he is wondering who's Harry, a lady bumps into him.

"Watch where you're going!" She bellows at him.

"You watch where the fuck you're going, you dumb bitch!" Draco yells back. "Don't tell me shit!"

He continues to walk away.

 _'Damn. Almost a day with Harry, and I can get aggressive?'_ He wonders.

He also starts to wonder about that dream he had after his talk with Amelia, which was also the thought that he had earlier when Harry was driving recklessly next to the train.

* * *

Harry is in a large house in New York, and he is harmonizing, lying on the bed, just pondering on his wedding day. After twenty or so minutes, he hops in the shower and starts to vocalize to himself.

Once he is done with his shower, he sits down on a chair in front of his mirror, fixing his hair, singing his heart out.

 _(Don't forget about us)_  
 _Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_  
 _No baby, no baby, no baby no_  
 _Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_  
 _My baby boy..._

After his hair is done, he starts to put on his underwear, socks, and pants.

 _Just let it die_  
 _With no goodbyes_  
 _Details don't matter_  
 _We both paid the price_  
 _Tears in my eyes_  
 _You know sometimes_  
 _It'd be like that baby_

"I gotta look good today." He tells himself, looking at the rest of his black, shimmery, midnight colored tuxedo that is currently on a nearby chair.

He turns on the radio, and what do you know it, the same song that he was singing in the shower starts playing.

"Are you serious?" He asks himself.

 _(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)_

 _I didn't mean it_  
 _When I said I didn't love you, so_  
 _I should have held on tight_  
 _I never shoulda let you go_  
 _I didn't know nothing_  
 _I was stupid, I was foolish_  
 _I was lying to myself_  
 _I could not fathom that I would ever_  
 _Be without your love_  
 _Never imagined I'd be_  
 _Sitting here beside myself_  
 _'Cause I didn't know you_  
 _'Cause I didn't know me_  
 _But I thought I knew everything_  
 _I never felt_

"Why?" He asks himself as the tears are falling from his eyes.

He had a bachelor party where Draco showed up.

Draco gave him a flower at the end of the night.

He dreamt that he had a life with Liam.

Next, he wakes up and ponder about life, takes a shower, sings not one, but two Mariah Carey songs on his wedding day.

What else can go wrong?

 _The feeling that I'm feeling_  
 _Now that I don't hear your voice_  
 _Or have your touch and kiss your lips_  
 _'Cause I don't have a choice_  
 _Oh, what I wouldn't give_  
 _To have you lying by my side_  
 _Right here, cause baby_  
 _(We belong together)_

 _When you left I lost a part of me_  
 _It's still so hard to believe_  
 _Come back baby, please_  
 _'Cause we belong together_

 _Who else am I gon' lean on_  
 _When times get rough_  
 _Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_  
 _Till the sun comes up_  
 _Who's gonna take your place_  
 _There ain't nobody better_  
 _Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

 _I can't sleep at night_  
 _When you are on my mind_  
 _Bobby Womack's on the radio_  
 _Saying to me_  
 _"If you think you're lonely now"_  
 _Wait a minute_  
 _This is too deep (too deep)_  
 _I gotta change the station_  
 _So I turn the dial_  
 _Trying to catch a break_  
 _And then I hear Babyface_  
 _I only think of you_  
 _And it's breaking my heart_  
 _I'm trying to keep it together_  
 _But I'm falling apart_

 _I'm feeling all out of my element_  
 _I'm throwing things, crying_  
 _Trying to figure out_  
 _Where the hell I went wrong_  
 _The pain reflected in this song_  
 _It ain't even half of what_  
 _I'm feeling inside_  
 _I need you_  
 _Need you back in my life, baby_

 _When you left I lost a part of me_  
 _It's still so hard to believe_  
 _Come back baby, please_  
 _'Cause we belong together_

 _Who else am I gon' lean on_  
 _When times get rough_  
 _Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_  
 _Till the sun comes up_  
 _Who's gonna take your place_  
 _There ain't nobody better_  
 _Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

 _When you left I lost a part of me_  
 _It's still so hard to believe_  
 _Come back baby, please_  
 _'Cause we belong together_

 _Who am I gonna lean on_  
 _When times get rough_  
 _Who's gonna talk to me_  
 _Till the sun comes up_  
 _Who's gonna take your place_  
 _There ain't nobody better_  
 _Oh baby, baby_  
 _We belong together_

The song finished playing for a good three minutes, and Harry is still crying.

"What is the universe trying to tell me?" He asks himself as he puts the rest of his clothes on.

* * *

Draco is sitting at the back of the venue, sitting on the edge of the rooftop railing.

"Who gives this man to be married to this young man?" Minister Roland asks.

"My belated husband and I do." Harry's mom says. "Take care of each other" she says, giving Harry away.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Dean Thomas and Harry James Potter, in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.

"Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Minister Roland says.

There isn't a response from anyone, however Draco can see the apprehension on Harry's beautiful face.

"All right. I believe you have your own vows, so Dean, you may start."

Dean turns around and faces Harry.

"I, Dean Thomas, take thee Harry James Potter, to be my wedded husband, before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." Dean recites, putting Harry's ring on his ring finger.

"Dean, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Harry says forcing a smile on his face, putting Dean's ring on his ring finger, zoning out the rest of the commencement.

"Do you, Dean Thomas, take Harry, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?" Minister Rowland asks.

"I do."

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Dean, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

Harry simply turns around and looks out to the audience, and Draco's…..smiling?

Harry turns back to Dean and the reverend.

He immediately takes off his ring and runs back down the aisle.

 _'Need to get out! I need to get out of here!'_ Harry thinks as he throws his bouquet of flowers somewhere in the crowd before he reaches Draco.

"Let's go!" Draco says, and they run out of the rooftop wedding.

"That was crazy!" Harry says as they run down the stairs.

"It sure was, but I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry says as they hop in Draco's car.

"Let's go get married!" Draco says as he drives off of the compound grounds.

* * *

It is 20 years later, and Harry and Draco are just getting home with their 18 year old daughter.

"Harry-" Draco calls out, trying to calm down his husband.

"No!"

5:13 AM, and Harry unlocks the door to their house.

He steps in.

"You bring yourself into this house right now!" He barks at their daughter as he keeps the door wide open.

Jasmine walks in with her head hung.

"And, if you think that 40-minute ride home was something, believe me, honey, we've only _**just**_ begun!" Harry shouts, slamming the door shut in Draco's face as he is about to walk into the house.

Jasmine sits down on the couch and Harry follows her as Draco opens the door and lets himself in.

"Here we think you're lying on the floor of some burning building dying of asphyxia and you're down in Baltimore, having _BIG FUN_! Weren't you, Jasmine?" Harry asks as his and Liam's mini-me pre-adolescent son Max silently comes down the stairs and sits on the third step from the top. "Isn't that where you were? Didn't you go down there to Baltimore to have big fun, Jasmine? Tell me, didn't you go for big fun?"

"Papa..."

"SHUT UP!" Harry snaps at her, pointing directly into her face, effectively cutting Jasmine off. "Don't you DARE open your mouth when I'm _**asking you a question**_!"

Jasmine simply sits on the couch, cowering in fear.

"MAX, GO TO BED!" Harry snaps.

Max runs up the stairs.

"I only hope that you will have the same experience, Jasmine because one day, you will come to realize that you think that your child's life is in danger. You have taken us from levels of frenzy, panic, distress, and now that we know that you're okay, _**rage**_." Harry says as he growls at the last word of his statement.

Jasmine starts to shake.

"That's where we are right now, Jasmine. We are at rage." Harry scolds as his husband simply looks at Jasmine with a deadly glare. "Because you have been to Baltimore, Maryland, with The Wretched to have big fun. _BIG FUN_! Isn't that what you had, Jasmine? Didn't you go to have big fun? Well let's see-" Harry says as he claps his hands once. "You had doughnuts."

Jasmine is frozen.

"HAD DOUGHNUTS IN WILMINGTON, DELAWARE!" Harry sarcastically yells at his daughter before he turns to his husband. "Tell me babe, have you ever been to Wilmington for doughnuts?"

"Why would I go to Wilmington for doughnuts?" Draco deadpans as he is still looking at his daughter with a deadly glare.

Jasmine looks at her father with a sad expression on her face.

"THERE SHE IS, SITTING UP THERE IN THE LOCAL DOUGHNUT SHOP IN WILMINGTON, DELAWARE, SITTING UP THERE DRINKING HOT CHOCOLATE AND EATING CRUMBS, AND THE CAR GETS STOLEN! Now a normal individual, with half a gnat's brain, would've said, _'I'm going home now.'_ But you?" Harry finishes as he points at their daughter. "HAHAHAHA." He laughs. "Oh no, not you. You and your three friends put yourselves on a bus and go JOY RIDING OFF TO BALTIMORE! ALL THE WAY TO BALTIMORE!"

Jasmine takes a shaky breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Draco asks his daughter with venom in his voice.

"I wasn't thinking." Jasmine confesses in a small voice.

"Obviously." Draco deadpans.

"Did you really think that the four of you could go careening off into the night and not one single parent would find out about it? Did you really think that, Jasmine?" Harry asks.

"Papa..."

"SHUT UP!" Harry snaps pointing at his daughter once more. "Because I know what was going on! You were off being wild and free with The Wretched and singing The Wretched song! Now, I know you told me about it in the car, Jasmine, but just for the record, one more time, how did it come to pass that you did not get into the concert with the Wretched, and the _**big fun**_?

Jasmine doesn't speak.

" **YOU BETTER ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION, GIRL**!" Harry snaps in a dangerous voice.

"We gave our tickets to a man who said that he was in the band. And he wasn't and he stole them." Jasmine starts.

Harry wants to smile softly at this statement for some reason, but he doesn't. He simply leans back and looks at his daughter.

"Someone stole Janice's wallet…..We ran away and we bumped into this guy Freddie Scuria, a friend of Janice's brother who gave us bus fair."

"You are lucky to have found someone to look at you and take pity on you." Harry says as he walks towards his husband.

"Papa, I'm sorry." Jasmine says as she looks at her fathers. "Daddy, I'm sorry! It'll never happen again." She says as her parents are looking at her with their arms crossed, simply glaring angrily at her. "Can I please just have my punishment?"

"Jasmine, please." Harry says uncrossing his arms. "Your father and I have been through much too much these past several hours to be sitting here to think of a punishment for you right now." He says turning away from his daughter.

"But I would like my punishment before bed." Jasmine counters.

Harry finally snaps.

He is about to pounce on their daughter when Draco holds him back.

Harry steps behind his husband and his back is against Draco's, and he is just looking at the door.

Draco on the other hand, sees his daughter's shocked expression.

"Jasmine, do yourself a favor and got to bed." Draco says.

His daughter quickly stands up and moves slowly from her spot.

"And do yourself a favor, please." Draco continues as Harry steps away from behind him. "If you're thinking about running away from home, please don't take my car."

"And there is just one more thing I have to say to you, Jasmine." Harry says as Draco is holding him back while Jasmine makes her way towards the stairs. "You have proved to us that you cannot be trusted. It's going to be a long time before we even think about trusting you again."

"Papa, I said I was sorry." Jasmine says again, pleading with her father. "It'll never happen again, I swea-"

"For all I know you are lying right now." Harry says walking up to his daughter. "GO TO BED!" He yells in his daughter's face.

"Papa, I'm….." She cries before running upstairs.

"We're going to have to do something about this child's honesty, Gray Eyes." Harry says as he walks towards his husband. "How the fuck are we going to get Jasmine to be honest about something she wants to do when she knows darn good and well that we do not want her to do it? And I say that before we put head to pillow, you and I are going to figure this out, together."

"Good." Draco says. "You'll bring the notepads and several pens while I make some early breakfast for the two of us. Pancakes a-la-Draco are on the way." He says making his way into the kitchen.

* * *

 _'So, who's that boy?'_ The voice in his head asks as he snaps out of his thoughts.

Draco stops walking as he reached his destination.

"Harry's the boy I fell in love with." Draco says out loud.

His heart flutters.


	18. Mr Bell

Draco knocks on the door.

"Hello, Mr. Bell." He greets as soon as the door opens.

It's an older man.

"There he is!" Mr. Bell exclaims happily. "Come on in, my dear boy. Come on in, we've been waiting for you!" He says shaking Draco's hand.

Draco enters the 3rd floor penthouse.

"You've not been up here before, have you?" Mr. Bell asks him.

"Is this rent control or what?" Draco asks in awe.

"Actually, I own the block."

Mr. Bell chuckles at Draco's shocked epxression.

"Excuse the mess. I recently lost Elwood, my housekeeper." Mr. Bell says as Draco is looking for the mess in the clean apartment.

"He quit?"

"No, no, no, I lost him." Mr. Bell says as he is turning in his spot, looking for his housekeeper. "I think he's in the west wing somewhere. Sometimes at night, I think I hear him crying. It's most distressing." He says shaking his head in confusion. "Anyway, I meant to have you up here sooner, but as you know, I travel a lot, searching the sphere for the endangered animals that need my help such as the Patagonian felis concolor I sent you for."

"Mr. Bell." Draco starts. "I have some horrible, horrible news."

"Really?"

"l… We'd better sit down."

Both men sit on the couch.

"I picked up the cat." Draco tells him. "I did, as I promised I would. But something happened. A man happened, actually. I was supposed to drive him to the bus station. Well-"

Suddenly, Murray comes out of one of the rooms and puts his head on Draco's lap.

"Murray? He's here?" He asks in confusion.

"Well, of course he's here." Mr. Bell says, slightly chuckling. "He's been here all night. Your fiancée brought him."

"My fiancée?" A still confused Draco asks.

"Hello, Counselor." Harry says popping out from another room.

Draco turns around.

 _'_ _DAMN!'_ He thinks to himself as he stands up from his seat on the couch.

Even Mr. Bell stands up from his seat.

Harry defintely made an entrance.

Draco is stunned as Harry is dressed to the nines, holding a bottle of champagne, standing at the top of the stairs.

"How...Whe- How…?"

"I told you, Gray Eyes, I have my methods." Harry says winking at him while he walks down the stairs.

Draco is still in shock.

"You're shivering, Drakie. Want a drink of something?" Harry asks him as he is walking towards Draco. "Looks like you could use a little warming up."

Draco simply smiles at Harry, trying not to pass out.

"What a magnificent city." Mr. Bell says as Harry makes his way to a shelf and grabs a couple of glass flutes, all while Draco is salivating like crazy. It's safe to say that he needs a towel because Harry is definitely driving him nuts. "A city of infinite possibilities, especially in the rain. They say that no two drops of rain are identical." Mr. Bell finishes as he and Draco sit back down on the couch.

"Actually, sir, I believe that's no two snow flakes that are-" Draco starts, but Mr. Bell beats him to it.

"Actually, I believe it's neither." Mr. Bell says as Harry hands him a glass.

He fills the glass with champagne.

"Thank you." Mr. Bell says to Harry. "It's no two loves that are identical. For example, I love this infuriating town, I love women who laugh. I love women who refuse to laugh, wonton soup, Halloween, I love all these things in different ways, none sweeter than the other. Life is grand."

"I know exactly what you mean, Mr. Bell." Harry says, who noticed that Draco is staring at him…hungrily.

"I believe you do." Mr. Bell says. "He's quite extraordinary." He tells Draco.

"Extraordinary." Harry says, lifting his glass and looking at Draco, who looks as though he has been confounded by magic.

Draco and Mr. Bell stand up, lifting their glasses.

"To not growing old gracefully."Mr. Bell says, clinking his glass with Harry's.

"To today, greatest day of my life." A smiling Draco says, clinking his glass with Harry's.

"It's not over yet." Mr. Bell says.

"To making the most out of life." Harry says, clinking his glass with the other two.

They take a sip of champagne.

Suddenly, Mr. Bell he snorts loudly.

The other two look at him, shocked.

"I needed that." Mr. Bell says. "How long was I out for?"

Harry tries not to laugh.

"Gosh, it's time to take Murray upstairs." Mr. Bell says as he looks at his watch. "Would you care to join me?"

"You better believe it." Harry says.

"Then let's go." Mr. Bell tell his guests. "It's been my dream for decades to create a refuge right here in the city where endangered species could re-populate themselves." He says as they are going up the stairs. "I've saved over 27 individual breeds so far. Let's hope our friend, Murray, is feeling amorous tonight. I think he is. It's in the air."

Harry smiles as Murray is following them.

As soon as Mr. Bell opens the door to the 2nd floor penthouse, Harry is taken aback.

Murray runs into the room as Harry whistles.

"Gee whiz. Mr. Bell, you really outdid yourself this time." He says as they step into the wildlife theme floor. There are hundreds of plants, rocks, a small wishing well, you name it.

"You're not going to find a better Brazilian rain forest anywhere on the Upper West Side." The older man says.

"I had no idea!" Draco says in awe of the place as Mr. Bell and Harry make their way deeper into the room. "I mean... I mean, this is…this is just... oh, wow!" Draco says as he follows the other two men.

"You made it, Murray." Harry says running his hand though Murray's fur. "You're home."

Murray roars contently.

A monkey jumps and lands on Harry's shoulder.

"He likes me." A smiling Harry says as the monkey wraps its arms around Harry's neck.

A few seconds later, the monkey hops off of Harry and he chuckles.

He turns and stares at Draco who is laughing softly.

 _'_ _Harry is really something else.'_ He thinks to himself.

"Come along, this way." Mr Bell says.

The other two follow him.

"I have a two-bedroom duplex on the Upper East Side. The living room in it, but it's not as big as this. And there's a kitchen, it's, like, off to the side when you come in. I don't have anywhere near as many plants, though." Draco says as they are making their way through the wildlife themed floor.

"I don't know about you, but that seriously sounds like a dream." Harry says.

A few minutes later, they are at the center of the floor.

Lions, tigers, toucans, kangaroos, monkeys and butterflies are all over the place and Draco is in awe for two reasons. The first reason is that he has never seen so many wildlife animals in a domestic building before. The second reason is that he noticed that Harry is thriving in a place like this. He's lively, caring and above all, he loves that Harry is a caring person. Both reasons are beautiful to him, and he never wants to forget that. Not now, not ever.

"Here, baby." Harry says, motioning for a smaller puma to come his way.

The puma comes out of the bushy area.

"There she is." Harry says as Murray makes his way over to him. "She's beautiful, Murray." Harry says as he kneels down to stroke Murray's fur. "I love you, baby."

And with that, Murray runs towards the female puma.

They both run off and disappear.

Harry sighs in content as he stands up straight.

"Well, I- I've got to go." Mr. Bell says as a woman comes out of another area of the floor waering nothing but coconut bras and grass skirts. "Make yourselves at home. Goodnight." He tells the younger men.

"Goodnight, Mr. Bell." Harry says as he shakes Mr. Bell's hand.

"Have a goodnight, Mr. Bell." Draco says.

"I sure will." He says. "Coming, dear."

He runs off to the woman.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had some rather important guests." Mr. Bell tells the woman as they join hands.

Harry and Draco simply chuckle at the older man.

Draco turns and looks at Harry…..expectantly.

Lovingly.

That is until-

"Oh! Mr. Bell, where are we?" Draco asks as he yells out in a panic. "Which... Mr. Bell?"

No response.

He turns and point at a random direction.

"I think it's this way." Draco says in total confusion. "No, no."

Harry is simply staring at him, amused by Draco.

"Which way is west?"

Draco turns around and spots Harry, chuckling to himself.

He smiles at Harry.

"Draco, it's been a long time." Harry says, referring to his own happiness.

"Long time?" Draco asks as he walks towards Harry.

"Yeah, six long years." Harry says.

"Long time." Draco says, talking about something different.

"Yeah." Harry chuckles.

"Long time." Draco repeats seriously as he stands in front of Harry.

They stare at each other for a minute.

Draco kisses Harry.

Harry is completely shocked, but he decides to go with the flow.


	19. Making Love

Miraculously, Draco and Harry found their way out of the 2nd floor penthouse and out of Mr. Bell's living quarters, and into the bed of a nearby hotel.

"You're beautiful." Draco tells Harry in between kisses.

"And you're hot." Harry responds as he is caressing Draco's torso. "If you say so." Draco says in between kisses, running his left hand down Harry's back, caressing Harry's cheek with the other. Draco then starts to lick Harry's lips, begging for an entrance and Harry's mouth opens. They continue to kiss deeply.

There's no fight for dominance whatsoever.

Harry allows Draco to take control when he tried for complete dominance, and he easily took it back when Draco allowed him too.

Suddenly, Harry breaks the kiss. "Lima, I need- I want-"

Draco then lifts Harry's arms up and proceeds to take off the top of Harry's suit and shirt.

"Goddamn, I fucking love your body." Draco tells him as he proceeds to kiss Harry's jaw.

"Oh God, Drakie." Harry moans out.

Draco is enjoying the fact that Harry is writhing under his touch.

"Take off your top." Harry demands.

Draco complies.

Harry kisses Draco gently and then starts to kiss Draco's Adam's apple.

Clavicle.

Nipples.

Abs.

Up Draco's rib cage.

"Oh baby." Draco moans as his back arches.

"Down boy." Harry taunts.

"You taunt me too much, babe."

"Oh, I know." Harry sasses back as he starts to unbuckle Draco's belt. "But I taunt almost everybody."

"Had I known that, I probably would've found you a lot sooner." Draco tells him.

Harry laughs.

"Come here." Draco says and Harry lifts his head.

Draco then proceeds to kiss Harry, massaging Harry's tongue with his own.

Draco can't resist arching his back with every passing moment that he doesn't even notice that he's lifted his hips a little and Harry pulls down Draco's pants and boxers to his shins.

"Scoot all the way back to the headboard." Harry demands and Draco scoots back. Harry then proceeds to take Draco's boxers and pants off while he licks into Draco's mouth. Draco is tugging on Harry's pants.

"Take it off, baby." Draco tells him in between kisses.

Harry hurriedly takes off the remainder of his clothes while Draco gently grabs Harry's face and continues to lick into his mouth. As they continue to passionately kiss, Draco runs his hands all over Harry's body.

As Harry starts to kiss all the way down to Draco's navel, Draco's breathing gets heavier and heavier. Harry licks him up and down, driving Draco mad. Before Draco can tell Harry what he wants, Harry gives Draco's length an experimental lick.

"Harry…." Draco moans aloud, burying his fingers in Harry's hair.

Harry swirls his tongue on the head of Draco's cock.

"Oh, baby…."

Harry starts to suck Draco's dick.

Draco moans.

And groans.

Moans harder with every bob Harry is doing.

"Oh baby, you know how to suck a dick." Draco manages to say aloud.

Harry simply bobs his head up and down Draco's shaft at a steady pace.

Suddenly Draco gently pushes Harry away and stands up.

"Pete, what are you-"

"Stand against the wall." Draco tells him.

"What?" Harry says distractedly.

Draco lifts Harry up and places him at the wall and starts to suck Harry off.

"Oh go- Drakie." Harry moans as he's running his hands through Draco's hair.

Draco is caressing Harry's body as Harry is writhing.

Suddenly, Draco's playing with Harry's hole and Harry arches his back.

"Draco." Harry moans out loudly.

Draco then proceeds to kiss Harry, who's legs are currently turning into jelly, and starts to fuck Draco's face.

"Turn around."

Harry quickly obeys Draco's command.

"Are you going to take me from behind now or- OH GOD!"

Draco starts to lick Harry's hole.

"Oh Daddy!" Harry yells out.

"You taste so fucking good, Z." Draco says as he pulls away from his _'appetizer.'_

As Harry is trying to get a grip on the wall, Draco continues to eat Harry out with teasing little kisses and sticking his tongue in Harry's hole. Harry is writhing under Draco's control and he's losing his mind. At one point, Draco almost pulled away and laughed because Harry shouted-

"AWW! FO' SHIZZLE MY NIZZLE, Gray Eyes!"

Moments later, Harry manages to turn around and gently pushes Draco away.

"I wanna suck you again."

"Really?"

Harry simply kisses Draco. He gets on his knees and starts to suck his lover's dick.

"Z!" Draco moans, sounding hornier more than ever.

Draco is losing control over himself as Harry is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Several moments later, Harry stands up and proceeds to lick into Draco's mouth.

Harry breaks the kiss.

"Get me back to the bed, Gray Eyes. Get me to a fucking bed, now, Lima."

"Your wish is my command." Draco says as he picks Harry up and carries him off to Harry's bed, bridal style.

Once Draco places Harry on the bed, he climbs on top of him and gently licks into Harry's mouth.

As the kiss starts to intensify, Draco starts to roll his hips into Harry's.

Harry rolls his up against Draco's.

Draco moans as both of their erections are rubbing against each other.

Soon, they are simply lying their, caressing each other's body before they stroke each other's dick.

A few minutes later-

"Fuck me."

Draco simply pulls a bottle of lotion from the nightstand, lubes up a finger and inserts it in Harry's ass.

"Oooohh…." Harry moans as Draco is fingering him.

"You like that?" Draco asks a couple minutes later.

"I love that, babe."

"Then you're gonna love this." Draco says as he inserts another finger.

"Aaaah…" Harry moans, even louder than before.

"One more?" Draco asks a few minutes later, noticing that he's hit Harry's prostate.

"No, just fuck me." Harry moans.

"Okay." Draco says as he removes his fingers. "Put your legs on my shoulders."

Harry complies quickly as Draco is slicking up his length.

"I love you." Harry absentmindedly says just as Draco starts to push his length into him, slowly.

Draco moans.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks him, in a guttural tone.

"I should be asking you that." Draco whispers on Harry's lips.

They passionately kiss for a while as if they would never see each other ever again, while Draco enters within Harry as Harry is stroking his cock.

Once Draco is all the way in, Harry writhes.

"Draa-"

"Shhh…." Draco says as he places an index finger on Harry's lips.

A minute later, once Harry is comfortable with the Draco's length, he starts to rock into Harry at a slow pace as he doesn't never wants to cause Harry any harm because of him.

"Aah, fuck!" Harry moans.

"You like that?"

"Fuck me, baby." Harry moans as his response as he's trying to cling onto Draco's arms.

He pants louder and louder as Draco is fucking him.

"Fuck me." Harry pants in ecstasy.

"You really like that?"

"I-FUCK-love-yes!" Harry says as his voice cracks.

Draco rocks into Harry at a faster pace and Harry is loving it.

"Lima?" Harry pants.

"Yeah?"

"Your cock is so fucking good." Harry says as he looks into Draco's eyes.

As Draco smiles, Harry feels his insides melt.

"I love you." He says as he pulls Draco's head down for a kiss.

"Mmmph." They moan into each others mouth as Draco still pounds into Harry.

"You're beautiful." Draco says as he pulls away from the kiss and Harry smiles at him.

Draco's insides melt at the sight of Harry's smile.

He dives in for another kiss as Harry's holding onto Draco's shoulders.

As their kisses start to get steamier, Draco starts pound into Harry faster.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Harry pants as Draco brings Harry's legs and feet to his chest. He places kisses Harry's legs.

"I love you, babe." Draco tells him.

"Kiss me." Harry pants.

Draco places Harry's legs over his shoulders and leans down to kiss Harry.

"You feel so fucking good." Draco says a few moments later as he is pounding into Harry.

"As….do….you, Gray…Eyes." Harry managed to pant out loud as he places his hands on Draco's ass cheeks.

Draco and Harry smile at each other as Draco is fucking Harry.

If they only knew what their smiles and everything else they've done does to their insides.

And it's only been a day at that too.

"Oh fuck." Harry says as he throws his head back, almost hitting the headboard of their bed. "Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco moans.

"I-wanna-ride-you." Harry says through his panting.

"Ok my love."

Harry whines a little as Draco pulls out of him.

Draco flips them over and Harry does a not-so-manish squeal.

"Don't worry, babe." Draco reassures him as he lies down on the bed. "You won't feel empty in a moment."

"Good, because I miss you already." Harry says as he turns around and grabs Draco's cock, guiding it into his ass. "Plus, I want you to admire my curves, and see how my ass takes your cock."

"You're crazy, but I- ugh- love you." Draco moans as Harry starts bouncing up and down Draco's cock.

"Oh fuck." Harry pants as he's riding Draco. "I love this pony."

"Po…." Draco starts, but he throws his head back on one of the pillows. Instead, he places his hands on Harry's hips, smiling to himself.

 _'I love this beautiful.'_ Draco thin happily to himself. _'This is definitely my man.'_

Draco's even happier that he has broken up with Amelia, who still wants to marry him for some reason. She doesn't even care if he cheats on her.

"Oh fuck me, babe!" Harry begs.

"Ride that cock." Draco pants as Harry is stroking his length.

Draco wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him.

"Oh Draco." Harry says as his back is on Draco's chest.

"You're mine." Draco says as thrusts into Harry.

"Yes." Harry says with a smile as he turns his head and sweetly kisses Draco.

Once Harry breaks the kiss, Draco starts panting like crazy.

"Fuck!" Harry says happily.

"Mmph." Draco moans.

"Fuck." Harry repeats.

It goes on for a good minute or so.

"You're"- Harry says before he plants a kiss on Draco's lips. "Mine."

"Always." Draco honestly says with a smile.

Draco changes their position so that Harry is on his hands and knees while Draco is behind him.

Draco starts pounding into Harry ruthlessly and Harry is enjoying it.

"Ahh fuck, babe!" Harry yells out very loudly.

Thank goodness that they have walls that aren't thin.

If Harry can only see Draco's smile.

And vice versa.

"You like that?" Draco asks.

"Harder, Draco!" Harry begs through his loud, hungry panting.

Draco starts pounding into Harry harder and suddenly, Harry shouts.

"There, Li!" Harry yells as he sees stars in his eyes.

"There?" Draco asks as he grips Harry's hip with one hand and Harry's right shoulder with the other.

"Right- Ahh- there!" Harry pants happily as he grips the edge of the bed.

"Ah, so you like that?" Draco teases, even though he's enjoying their intimacy.

"Fuck yeah!" Harry pants as the tip of his cock is rubbing against their sheets.

Draco starts placing kisses up and down Harry's spine.

"Oh my God, this feels so good." Harry says as Draco is pounding into Harry mercilessly.

"Z?" Draco says causing Harry to turn his head a bit.

"Ye-"

Draco cuts him off with a kiss as he thrusts into Harry.

As Draco breaks the kiss, Harry starts to feel empty with Draco's lips on his own.

"Oh fuck!" Harry yells. He squirts a bit of lotion in his hand and starts to rub on his length again before turning a bit and kissing Draco again.

"I love you." Draco says as he breaks the kiss.

"I-God, you feel so fucking good- love you, too." Harry says as Draco hits his prostate.

"You like that?" Draco pants.

"Yeah, I love that." Harry equally pants in total ecstasy.

Draco turns Harry around on his cock so that Harry is now on his back.

"Oh, babe." Harry moans as Draco can see the stars in his lover's eyes.

Draco leans down and places kisses on Harry's neck and Harry moans as he wraps his arms around Draco's waist.

"I-" Kiss. "Love-." Kiss. "You." Draco says in complete awe.

"Love you- AHH- more." Harry pants in Draco's ear.

Harry is close to orgasming and Draco can hear it in his voice.

Draco keeps thrusting into Harry as he licks into his lover's mouth.

As soon as Draco breaks the kiss, Harry shouts.

He arches his back as his chest is covered in cum.

 _'I did that.'_ Draco thinks to himself as he still rocks into Harry as he smiles down at Harry's body.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum." Draco pants a few thrusts later.

"Yeah?" Harry says dreamily.

"Yeah." Draco says shakily.

Draco spills his load into Harry's hole.

"Oh, that feels so good." Harry says as he finally opens his eyes and runs his hand up and down Draco's chest.

"I'm glad." Draco says, riding out his erection making sure to fill Harry up as much as he can, smiling at Harry.

Once he's ridden out his erection and filled Harry up to the brim, he collapses on top of Harry's small body.

He pants like crazy as Harry is caressing his lover's body.

"Draco?" Harry says a few minutes after basking in their afterglow.

"Yeah?"

"You're kinda heavy." Harry says to him.

Draco starts to laugh and starts to pull out of Harry's ass.

 _'Crap, he is slightly heavy, but that wasn't what I wanted to say.'_ Harry thinks to himself.

Once Draco's dick is out his ass, he lies down next to Harry.

They're silence fills the room again.

"Harry?" Draco says almost five minutes later.

"Draco?"

"Thank you for changing my life."

Harry chuckles and buries his head in Draco's neck, but something isn't quite right _yet_. Sure, he's moved on from Neville in every sense of the word, but there will always be a part of him that loves Neville. Right now, he has Draco, and he deeply believes that Neville would tell him to move on. But if it isn't Neville or Draco, then what is it?

* * *

The better question Harry should've asked himself was "If it isn't Neville, Draco _or_ himself, then who is it?"


	20. Goodbye?

The next morning, both men clean up themselves for the new day and make their way to the bank.

 _'This is it.'_ Draco thinks to himself as they are now at the bank.

The security guard greets them as they enter the bank.

"This'll only take a couple of seconds." Harry says as they are making their way through the bank. "Then we're going straight to the District Attorney's office with all the evidence. You know and I wanna get a copy of everything, get to the newspapers." He says as he pulls out a cigarette from the case from Cartier. "Can't you see the headlines, Gray Eyes?"

A solemn Draco doesn't respond.

 _"Innocent, beautiful man nabs mystery murderer."_ Harry supplies. "How's that sound?" He asks Draco, who chuckles at Harry.

"Your box number?" One of the bankers as Harry as they get to the service desk.

Harry turns to look at Draco.

"The box number is 6-1-1-1." Draco tells the banker.

"Thanks, Gray Eyes." Harry smiles.

"Sign here please." The banker tells Harry.

Harry hums to himself as he signs the document that was given to him.

"Perfect." The banker says, as he buzzes in Harry and Draco.

"Do you think this is gonna be on the 6:00 news?" Harry asks Draco. "I mean, I haven't been on television before."

Draco remains quiet as Harry keeps on speaking.

"Hey, do you think you're ready to hang out with a celebrity? I wonder if my family's gonna see it in Philadelphia. I've got this... my best friends, my father, and I got cousins, though, you know, I have a lot of relatives." Harry says.

The guard inserts his key into the slot.

Draco smiles at Harry's optimism as he watches Harry take off his earring and insert the key in the other slot.

"But, you know, it would be really great if the relatives that I have could see it, it'd be good." Harry says turning the key.

The box opens.

The guard takes out a black box and hands it over to Harry.

"Thank you, sir."

"No, problem. Thank you for doing business with us."

Harry smiles and he looks at a melancholy Draco.

They walk to a private room, all while Harry is holding on the black box with his dear life.

"Then we gotta get out of this town, find some sun. I think we both could use it." Harry says as he finally looks at Draco. "You know, look at me, almost four years in the can and pale as a ghost. Can I tell you something?" He says handing Draco his cigarette.

"Yeah." Draco says absently as he takes the cigarette and puts it out.

"You look like you could use a little fun in the sun yourself, you know." Harry tells Draco as his attention is now on the box.

Draco slightly smiles at Harry.

"You smoke so many cigarettes." Draco states in a soft voice as Harry is opening the black box.

"I don't know what else to do with them." Harry counters taking out a thick yellow envelope.

He finally looks is Draco, who is currently swaying back and forth on his heels.

"What's wrong, Gray Eyes?" Harry asks.

"I'm marrying Amelia Andrews in two hours, as scheduled." Draco says as he finally looks up at Harry. "As scheduled."

Harry simply looks at Draco with a sad smile.

"Aren't you gonna open that?"

"No, it doesn't matter." Harry says, shrugging at the slightly taller man.

Draco looks away from Harry, blinking rapidly as if he were about to cry.

He regains his composure and looks at Harry.

"Harry, you really didn't think that I was gonna - I mean-"

"I didn't think anything." Harry honestly states.

* * *

Tony and Louis are currently at the airport, awaiting Harry's departure.

"See." Louis says as he takes the lollipop out of his mouth. "Told you if we staked out the airport, we'd find him."

Toni turns and looks at his partner.

"Oh, is that what you're going to tell the Captain? Huh? That it was all your idea?" Toni asks.

"Well, it was." Louis tells him.

"Was not." Tony challenged.

"Was, too."

"Was not."

"Was, too."

"Was not."

"Was, too!" Louis snaps rolling his neck.

"Was not." Tony says, mimicking Louis' neck roll.

"Was, too." Louis says getting all up in Toni's face.

"Oh, man, that's it." Tony says turning away from Louis, putting on his sunglasses. "When this thing's over, I'm applying for a transfer."

"Fine, I'll type it up for you." Louis says putting the lollipop back in his mouth.

* * *

"Oh, my God!" The bridesmaids scream from the limo, irritating Tom and Billy who are currently watching Harry and Draco as well. "Oh, my God!"

"You don't have to wait." Harry says, fixing his sunglasses as he Draco is holding Harry's shopping bag from yesterday.

"No, I just want to make sure you get on." Draco says trying to smile.

Harry smiles a bit.

"So make sure you contact your parole officer, and register with the employment people. Maybe you can get a job at an animal hospital or something 'cause you seem to really have a way with wild-"

Harry takes off his sunglasses, and looks at Draco.

"-animals." Draco finished.

They stare at each other for a moment.

"Flight 522 will be leaving shortly." The voice over the intercom states.

Draco's watch goes off.

"It's your life calling." Harry says.

"Yeah." Draco sighs. "Yeah, I gotta go."

"See you, Payne." Harry says. "Don't forget to wear your seatbelt."

Draco nods.

Harry pecks his cheek and enters the airport.

Draco smiles.

He watches as Harry gets mixed within the crowd before he leaves, breaking down in the damaged convertible.

"There he goes." Tom says. "Let's move!"

Billy starts the limo and moves to park the limo in the parking lot.

"Let's shut those girls up!" Tom says. "Let's move."

Billy starts driving.

And so does Tony.


	21. Draco

Draco drives back to his apartment, showers again, and changes into another brand new tuxedo before he drives over his boss' manison.

 _'Why didn't we talk about last night?'_ Draco asks himself as he is driving down the road. _'I hope I didn't force him into anything. Did it mean something to him? Is he in pain? Did he enjoy it as much as I enjoyed it? He just looked so damn...hot. Harry actually made me feel...alive! I haven't felt that in such a long time, and now that he's leaving, I feel so...empty.'_

Draco sighs heavilly.

 _'Why didn't I go with him?'_

 _'Why did I let him go?'_

 _'Will Harry remember me?'_

 _'Is he ever going to contact me?'_

 _'Think of me?'_

After a good 45 minutes of driving, he pulls up to the gates of the overly huge mansion.

"Showtime." He says to himself as he hears the sounds of violins playing all while the exhaust pipe sputters.

The gates open and he drives in.

He drives all the way up to the front doors of the house, and Morgan is in shock.

"Oh, my Lord!" Morgan exclaims in total shock as Draco turns off the engine and steps out of the car.

"What?" A distracted Draco asks Morgan.

"Oh, my car!" She exclaims. "Look at my car."

"What's the problem?" He asks her without a care in the world.

"Oh, look, it's a wreck!" She exclaims in shock.

She isn't materialistic or anything, but damn! Her car is beyond a hot mess, and Draco doesn't give a damn. He just wants Harry.

"Oh, baby."

"Sorry, I don't see it." Draco says nonchalantly. "What do you see? A nick?"

"A nick?" Morgan asks him as she is looking at her totalled car. "A nick, no. How can you not see it? It's everywhere."

"Oh." Tori says appearing out of nowhere.

He stands next to Draco.

"You decided to join us."

Draco only responds by giving him a tight smile and a weak nod.

"Rogers, I won't be needing that shotgun after all!" He says, yelling towards the front door. Tori starts to laugh, then places an arm around Draco's shoulders. "So, any problem with Operation Prisoner Shuttle?"

"Clockwork." Draco answers deadpans before he walks away from his boss, who pats his shoulder.

He walks up to the door, and the door automatically opens.

"Hello, Walter." Draco greets the butler.

"Mr. Malfoy." Walter greets in return.

Draco walks to the living room.

"There you are." Amelia says, causing Draco to look around.

She's on the second floor wearing her wedding dress as three people are fixing her veil.

"Oh." Draco says as he simply looks at her playing with some cards in her hand.

"Where have you been?" She demands.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Draco says, not really sorry. "I was delayed doing an errand for your father."

"I tried calling you all last night." Amelia says handing one of the people who's fixing her veil the cards.

"Oh." Draco says, feigning shock. "I was at my... bachelor party. You know, my last big hurrah."

"Yes." Amelia says, smiling at nothing at all, looking away from Draco. "Damn right it was."

Draco only stares at her.

"Where are the bridesmaids?" She asks him. "Have you seen them?"

"Um-" A confused Draco starts as someone hands him a card.

"Oh, there are the words I had printed up for the ceremony." Amelia tells him.

He looks at the card, and gives it a strange look.

 _''What the world needs now is love?"_ He read from the card in a tone of voice that literally can be heard as _'The fuck is this?'_

"No, no. That's what I say." Amelia says. "You say this: _''It's the only thing that there's just too little of.''_

Draco stares at her as if she's crazy.

Draco stares at her crazy ass.

"Oh, stop." Amelia says as she shoos the people who are fixing her veil.

The scurry off.

Draco turns and looks at one of the men who is fixing his bowtie with a quizical look.


	22. Harry

Harry is currently sitting, waiting to board the plane that has been delayed for the last hour or so.

"Come on." He says impatiently.

He turns and spots a couple, just happy and lovey-dovey with each other.

Before he knows it, he is wiping the tears that have fallen from his eyes, remembering all the good times that he spent with Neville.

* * *

 _"Are you there?" Harry read from the blog that he was on._

 _"Yes. I'm here."_

 _"Thank goodness! I need some advice. Could you please help me?"_

 _"That depends. What do you need advice on?" Harry responds._

 _"So, I have a friend who wants to create a something that would profess her undying love her boyfriend, but she wants to be...unique about it."_

 _Harry thinks for a moment._

 _"I think I've got it." Harry responds._

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yup. Why not help her create a collage with either pictures or little momentous? Make it colorful, memorable and throw in a poem to make add a personal touch to the collage. I think it'll work."_

 _"I actually love that idea! Thank you, Mr. Suave. You are by far the most helpful man on this platform."_

 _"Thank you, Hot Stuff. I realize that we have some...anonymity on here."_

 _"Which is true."_

 _"But since we've been talking for almost a year, do you by any chance have a name?"_

 _"Harry."_

* * *

 _"I missed you the other day. How's it going today, Harry?"_

 _"My day was uneventful. I exercised for a good hour and a half this morning, ran my errands, visited my sisters down the block and I just got home about twenty minutes ago."  
_  
 _"Sounds fun. And quite innocent."_

 _"Don't let my friends hear that. They are some crazy ass women. I wonder what it'll be like if they saw the other side of_ _me._ _"_

 _"Mmm, dark side?"  
_  
 _"Down, Big Boy." Harry says to himself before he types the exact same words to the other person._

* * *

 _"I want to meet you. I'm dying to meet you. When can we meet?"_

 _Harry feels his heart racing._

 _Neville wants to meet him._

 _"I'm free on Saturday." Harry texted back after getting Neville's number sometime ago._

 _"Perfect. Let's meet up at 7."_

 _"Great."_

* * *

 _"It's nice to finally meet you."_

 _"Likewise." Harry says._

 _"So, what do you want to eat?" They ask each other at the same time._

 _Both men laugh._

 _"I'm in the mood for some chicken nuggets."_

 _Neville giggles._

 _"McDonald's on the first date?" Neville asks, making Harry's heart jump for joy._

 _"What's wrong with that?" Harry responds. "Besides, they have a good dollar menu."_

 _Neville laughs._

 _"Let's go." He says._

* * *

 _"So, how was work?"_

 _"It was good." Neville responds. "Finally finished up my case, so now I can move on to another case."_

 _"That's great!" Harry says taking a sip of his Sprite._

 _"How about you?" Neville asks as he finishes his hamburger. "Did you finally figure out how to go about with your painting?"_

 _"I did!" Harry says excitedly. "I was going to go to an animal hospital and work with the many animals over there, but I ended up painting my friend petting a black cat."_

 _"Black cat?"_

 _"Yeah. Like jungle black cat."_

 _"Nice! Do you have a picture?"_

 _Harry wipes his fingers on the napkin and shows Neville a picture of the painting._

 _Neville is in awe of the painting._

 _"This is….incredible!" Neville says._

 _"You're just saying that." Harry says._

 _"No! I really love it! The strokes, colors, the size of the cat, your friend's eyes, the use of black-"_

 _"Calm down!" Harry chuckles. "It's only a painting."_

 _"It's more than that!" Neville argues. "If this was a person, I would marry it! Do you think that you can do a painting for my mom? I have been trying to come up with a good gift, but all I can come up with is a spa day for her."_

 _"I would love to." Harry responds._

* * *

 _"Har?"_

 _"Yeah?" Harry says as he walks up behind Neville, wrapping his arms around his waist._

 _"Let's cook." Neville says leaning back into Harry._

 _"What do you want to cook?"_

 _"How about Shrimp Scampi with Cherry Tomatoes?" Neville asks._

 _"Sounds delicious." Harry responds as Neville turns around in Harry's arms._

 _"Ok, what do we need for this meal?" Harry asks as he fills a pot with water._

 _"The recipe calls for: 3 1/2 tablespoons salt, 1 pound bucatini, spaghetti or fettuccine, 3 tablespoons olive oil, 2 cloves garlic, minced, 2 shallots, minced, 1 pound cherry tomatoes, sliced, 1 tablespoon paprika, 1 teaspoon chili flakes, 1 cup white wine, 1 cup heavy cream, 1 pound large shrimp, peeled and de-veined, 1/4 cup chopped fresh chives, and 3 tablespoons of fresh parsley leaves, chopped." Neville says._

 _"Whew, we have our work cut out for us." Harry says._

 _"Mm-hmm." Neville hums in agreement. "Mm-hmm. Now, let's get to work."_

* * *

 _After the couple gathered the necessary ingredients, Neville grabs an apron and tossed it at Harry._

 _"What do we do first?" Harry asks as he puts on the apron._

 _"Well," Neville starts as he puts on his own apron. "The first thing that we should do would be to fill a high-sided skillet set over high heat with water. Add 3 tablespoons of the salt and bring to a boil. Add the pasta, and gently stir using tongs to make sure the pasta doesn't stick to itself. Cook the pasta for 12 to 14 minutes, and then drain."_

 _"Ok." Harry says as he turns the stove on for the pot-filled water. He then adds some salt to the pot, grabs the uncooked pasta from the pantry and places it on the counter._

 _"Here's a timer, babe." Neville says as he hands Harry the timer._

 _"Thanks." Harry says as he sets the timer. After he set the timer, he puts the cover on the pot._

 _"Good idea." Neville says. "That way the water can boil faster."_

 _"Yes, sir." Harry says. "Now, let's get to work on the veggies._

* * *

 _Neville is currently standing directly behind Harry, holding his hand as they are slicing the tomatoes._

 _Harry has goose bumps._

 _Good goose bumps._

 _'He really is different.' Harry thinks to himself as they are prepping almost finished prepping the veggies._

 _"This is amazing." Neville says as he presses a kiss to Harry's cheek._

* * *

 _"Neville, what's next?" Harry asks as he puts the pasta in the boiling water._

 _"In a large skillet set over medium heat, add the oil." Neville read from the recipe. "I need a skillet."_

 _Harry grabs one and places it on the stove._

 _"Thanks babe." Neville says, rewarding Harry with a kiss._

 _"No prob."_

 _Neville adds some oil to the skillet, and turns on the burner._

 _"Ok. When hot, add the garlic, shallots, tomatoes and the remaining 1/2 tablespoon salt. Sauté until the onions are translucent, 2 to 3 minutes. Stir in the paprika and chili flakes, and sauté for 1 to 2 minutes. Pour in the wine, scraping up any bits on the bottom of the pan. Bring to a simmer. Add the cream and return to a simmer for 1 minute. Add the shrimp and cover with the sauce. Cook, stirring to make sure the shrimp cooks through, 3 to 5 minutes. Add the chives and parsley, and toss to mix. Serve the shrimp and sauce over the pasta."_

 _"We've got this." Harry says._

* * *

 _"This looks very delicious, babe!" Harry says. "We did a good job!"_

 _"We sure did." Neville says. "Thank goodness for cooking shows."_

 _"Cooking show?"_

 _"You didn't think that I could make scampi without a recipe from TV, did you?" Neville asks._

 _"Shutting up." Harry says._

 _"Thank you Tia Mowry." Neville says. "Grab two plates. I am hungry as fuck."_

* * *

 _After both men feed each other from their forks, Harry and Neville are cuddling on the couch._

 _"Man, that was good."_

 _"It sure was. That was a good idea, Ni."_

 _"I'm full of them."_

 _"We should do it again sometime, even if we almost neglected to drain the pasta, due to that fabulous blowjob, Harry."_

 _Harry shuts Neville up with a kiss._

* * *

 _Harry is in between Neville's legs, lying on top of him while kissing him with all of his might.. As Neville is lying down on his back, he shifted back to kiss Harry deeply for the first time in such a long time. It wasn't very different from all the other deep kisses they shared. There was no fight for dominance, as Harry allowed him to take control when he tried for it, and easily gave it back when Neville allowed him too. It was comfortable and easy and like nothing Harry had ever had before._

 _"I love you." Harry says in between kisses._

 _"I love you too." Neville says as he pulls away from Harry's lips and takes Harry's shirt off._

 _Neville smiles gently as he pulls Harry's neck down to kiss him deeply._

 _They resume kissing for a while until Neville moans, causing him to lean forward and push Harry on his back._

 _He lies on top of Harry, unbuckling Harry's belt as his tongue is in Harry's mouth._

 _Harry moans as his neck is attacked with Neville's kisses, pulling on Neville's shirt._

 _Neville pulls away from Harry's neck and starts kissing down Harry's chest all the way down to Harry's navel._

 _"Gotta take this off." Neville says as he pulls the shirt off of his body and discards it somewhere._

 _"Kiss me." Harry moans._

 _Neville then leans down and kisses Harry._

 _They continue to kiss for a while as Harry undoes Neville's belt._

 _"Let's get these off." Neville says as he leans back and tugs on Harry's pants._

 _"Yes." Harry moans in agreement as he lifts his hips up allowing Neville to pull Harry's pants off._

 _Neville throws Harry's pants somewhere and leans down to capture Harry's lips in a chaste kiss. He then places kisses down Harry's neck, Adam's apple, nipples and down his navel before returning to Harry's lips._

 _As they are kissing, Harry starts roaming his hands over Neville's underwear-covered length. He starts to push Neville's pants down, but only to his knees._

 _They continue like that for a good minute or two, until Neville starts kissing down Harry's torso, pulling Harry's underwear off._

 _"Eager are we?" Neville asks._

 _"For you." Harry says. "Only you."_

 _"Good." Neville says as he kisses Harry's navel. After he places a kiss to Harry's navel, he places several kisses down to Harry's length._

 _He kisses the tip after he runs his nose up and down Harry's length._

 _Neville sighs in happiness as he blows on the head, drawing a whimper from Harry, before he engulfs his boyfriend's length with his mouth._

 _Harry writhes on the bed, enjoying the way Neville looks as he runs his tongue down the shaft and his balls._

 _Harry pulls Neville up to his chest and kisses Neville on the lips._

 _"I love you." Harry says, gently holding Neville's face._

 _Neville kisses Harry as Harry wraps his legs around Neville's back._

 _Harry moans as he puts his hands in Neville's underwear, kneading his ass._

 _Neville pulls away and properly takes off his pants before kissing Harry's neck again._

 _Harry is so happy that he moans in happiness as Neville's weight is on top of his, that he wraps is arms and legs around Neville._

 _Neville pulls away again to take off his underwear._

 _They are both completely naked._

 _Neville leans down to passionately kiss Harry again as he feels a hand around his length, going up and down._

 _They passionately kiss for a few minutes before Harry pulls Neville by the waist, causing Neville to straddle his chest._

 _"God." Neville moans as his length is engulfed by Harry's mouth._

 _Neville starts fucking into Harry's mouth gently until he pulls away, straddles Harry by the waist and kisses Neville._

 _They are so busy passionately kissing, that Harry failed to realize that Neville flipped them over, causing Harry to straddle him._

 _"God, you are so strong." Harry says in between their kisses._

 _"I know." Neville responds._

 _They continue to kiss as Harry grinds Neville's cock, causing Neville's foreskin to go up and down against Harry's crack._

 _"Fuck. I wanna ride you." Harry says a couple minutes later._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah." Harry says as he reaches into the nightstand for the lube._

 _"Let's get to it." Neville says as he covers his length in lube._

 _After his length is covered, Harry places his hands on Neville's chest as Neville guides his length into Harry's hole._

 _"Ooh." Harry says as he is looking into his lover's eyes, waiting a moment._

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Yeah." Harry says. "I love bottoming."_

 _"You're crazy." Neville says with a smile on his face._

 _Harry begins to move up and down Neville's cock, swiveling his hips experimentally to find his prostate._

 _Neville watches the sight above him as he places his hands on Harry's hips._

 _"I love when you ride me." Neville says._

 _"Ditto." Harry moans._

 _Harry moans as he feels Neville's length go deeper and deeper inside of him._

 _"YES!" Harry moans as Neville's length hits his prostate. He shifts up and down rapidly as his life depended on it._

 _Neville on the other hand, is trying very hard not to finish at the moment. He can't stop gazing at Harry as he is panting, screaming his name out and moaning._

 _"I love you so fucking much, babe." Harry says._

 _"I love you too, babe." Neville says._

 _Suddenly, Harry starts to ride him so hard that the head board starts hitting the wall._

 _'Thank God for thick walls.' Neville thinks._

 _"Yes! YES!" Harry screams._

 _A moment later, Harry feels tired._

 _"Tired, babe?" Neville moans._

 _Harry nods._

 _"Move slower."_

 _Harry starts to move in a slow, sensual manner._

 _"Better?" Neville asks a few minutes later._

 _Harry can only nod his head as he is moving up and down Neville's cock._

 _"I love you." Harry says as he leans down to capture Neville's lips._

 _"I love you too." Neville says as he flips them over._

 _"Yes!" Harry yells out as he is lying on his back, as Neville is penetrating him._

 _Neville kisses Harry's neck._

 _"Fuck me." Harry moans as his eyes are closed._

 _"Look at me." Neville says softly into his ear._

 _Harry looks at him,_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too, babe." Harry says earnestly as he wraps his arms and legs around Neville's back._

 _Neville continues to fuck into him as Harry continues to say "fuck me" as if it were a mantra._

 _"Oh, baby!" Harry yells outs as Neville hit his g-spot._

 _"Get on your hand and knees." Neville says as he pulls his body away from Harry's._

 _"Awesome." Harry says as he does what he's told._

 _Neville places his length back into Harry's hole and he starts to fuck Harry like there's no tomorrow._

 _"Yes! Fuck me- yes!" Harry yells out as his g-spot is hit._

 _Soon after, he can tell that Neville's thrusts are getting sloppy._

 _"Babe, I'm about to-"_

 _"Me too, babe. Let's cum together."_

 _A few seconds later, Harry cums all over the bed sheet while Neville spills his load into Harry._

 _After they both come down from their high, Neville pulls out of Harry and cuddles Harry._

 _"I love you." Harry says. "I love you so much, and I will never let you forget it."_

 _"And I love you too."_

 _Neville kisses the top of Harry's head._

* * *

 _"I love you, Harry." Neville says one night, underneath the starts exactly 3 years after meeting Harry in person. "I always have. I-I love everything about you. And I want you with me."_

 _"You're already with me." Harry says smiling at Neville._

 _Neville chuckles._

 _"I want to be your life partner." Neville starts. "We've been together for quite a while and I just love that you are passionate about your work. You're so caring, beautiful, and you complete me. You're always gonna be a part of my life and I am eternally happy that I am capable of doing the same for you for the rest of our lives. I was never the girl that got picked at the dance. I-I-I'm not good at it-"_

 _"Neither am I." Harry chuckles._

 _"And I know that I can be indecisive because I see eight sides of everything. That's what you've been getting when you picked me. Now, you may not want that anymore, but I know that I want you. I thought maybe nobody would ever want that, but ever since I found you, Harry, life has never been better because you are like the light that shines from the sun." Neville finishes._

 _"Neville." Harry says through his cracking voice with his face wet with tears._

 _"Harry James Potter-" Neville starts as he pulls out a ring. "Will you marry me?"_

 _Harry is crying even harder._

 _"YES!"_

 _"Yes?" A happy Neville asks._

 _"YES!" Harry cries. "I will marry you, Neville Longbottom? I don't have a ring, but will you marry me, too?"_

 _Neville laughs._

 _"Hell yeah!"_

 _Neville slips the finger on Harry's finger and passionately kisses him._

* * *

For all of the good moments that he thought about, he thought about the worst day of his life.

* * *

 _"Harry!" Neville exclaimed over the phone. "I have some good news! Case closed!"_

 _"Finally!" Harry says. "I can't wait for you to go back to work in your little bookstore. I missed seeing you for hours and days on end."_

 _"I know baby, but this case was too good to pass up." Neville says. "But no matter what happens, keep the key because no one will ever suspect that the key is the secret to the person that we are locking up in a few hours."_

 _"As long as it's done and over with so that we can live happily ever after and raise some kids."_

 _"Me too." Neville says. "So go take a shower and get ready. We are going to celebrate when I get home."_

 _"Why should I get ready now?"_

 _"Because knowing you, you're gonna ponder on what to wear for a long time, then your hair, then the-"_

 _"Okay, okay, okay!" Harry laughs. "Don't air out my beauty tips."_

 _Neville laughs._

 _"I'll meet you at The Sea Fire Grill at 8, babe."_

 _"See you then."_

* * *

 _"Man, it's past 8. Neville is going to kill me." Harry says as he had to find several alternate routes to the restaurant. "All because some psycho had to drive recklessly throughout the damn city."_

 _As Harry was pulling up to a red light, a large dog ran across the street causing Harry to accidentally running the red light and hitting a little bodega and a police car._

 _"FUCK!" Harry thinks to himself._

 _"License and registration." One of the policemen tells him._

 _Harry complies as the other officer demands that he opens the trunk._

 _As Harry opens the trunk, he is immediately handcuffed._

 _"You're under arrest for the murder of Neville Longbottom."_

 _"What?!" A freaked out Harry screams as they pull pieces of Neville's limbs and severed head out of Harry's trunk._

 _Harry shakes._

 _Then he starts to wail._

 _His fiancé is dead._

 _"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"_

* * *

 _A tear stained face Harry is booked and charged for the murder of his dead fiancé._

 _Harry can only cry in his prison cell, knowing that he is innocent. All that can keep him alive right now is the key on his earring that Neville gave him._

 _They were to celebrate Harry's birthday in 5 days._

 _Get married in two weeks._

 _And officially meet and take home their child in three weeks._

 _Sadly, none of that will ever happen as Harry was to be locked up for life._

 _"When I get out of here, I am going to find out what the evidence is." Harry cries, promising that he will get justice for Neville and clear his name for a murder that he never committed. "I promise you, Neville, I will get justice."_

* * *

Harry wipes his face again.

 _'I need to stop crying.'_ He thinks to himself.

Suddenly, he drops the envelope that he had as he was wiping his face.

 _'Shit.'_

He picks it up.

 _'Hmmm….'_ He wonders wondering what exactly is in the envelope.

Harry opens the envelope and he pours out the contents onto his lap.

Flash drives, pictures, a small black book, newspaper articles and a DVD were all over him.

First, he looks through all the pictures with Billy and an old man that Harry doesn't know.

He sees Tom with the same old man in another picture.

"Amelia." He says looking at the picture with her standing next to the same old man.

Harry picks up the black book and starts reading it.

As he is reading the black book, he is shocked.

"This can't be!" He exclaims softly to himself.

He then reads the newspaper, and everything that he's read in the newspaper is _'conveniently'_ related to the information to the black book.

Harry's eyes widen because-

"GRAY EYES IS MARRYING HIS DAUGHTER!" He exclaims loudly as people stare at him. "HE'S UNKNOWINGLY ASSOCIATED TO THE MAN WHO FRAMED ME!"

Harry puts everything back in the envelope and runs out of the airport.

"TAXI!"

Suddenly, a taxi pulls up towards Harry.

He hops in the taxi, and the taxi speeds off.

Little did he know, Louis and Tony start following the taxi


	23. Going To The Wedding

Draco is currently standing at the alter, simply forcing himself to smile as he is watching as Tori and his daughter are walking down the aisle.

"They are going to be the best parents ever!" Amelia exclaims.

They are talking their sweet time walking down the aisle that Draco simply rolls his eyes at the father/daughter duo.

* * *

"I'm just so tired of the bar scene." A policeman says to his coworkers/friends as they are on their motorcycles, sitting under a tree.

"Yeah, I even tried a dating service." Another says. "But it was just a waste of time."

The other four chuckle.

"So, how are we supposed to meet girls?" The third one says.

Suddenly the taxi that Harry is in is flying past all of the policemen.

As they get themselves ready, Tom and BIlly are chasing down the taxi with the five bridesmaids are screaming their head out from the sunroof.

And so are Louis and Harry are speeding after them as well.

The police start chasing them.

* * *

''What the world needs now is love, sweet love.'' Amelia recites from the cards that she had just for this moment.

''No, not just for some, but for everyone.'' Draco recites in a bored tone.

* * *

The police are flying down the highway chasing after the three vehicles, hoping to nab them for speeding, Tom, the UPS driver, carelessly makes a left turn into the highway, causing the five policemen to fall off of their motorcycles.

"You all right?" The first policeman asks them as they are all trying to get up from the ground.

They all grumble.

One of the officers try to pick up his motorcycle but it ends up falling and some of the pieces fall off.

"Damn it, damn it."

The first policeman runs into one of the lanes and raises his hand.

"Hey, taxi! Taxi!"

The taxi stops.

"Come on, let's go." The cop says as they all squeeze themselves into the small taxi.

Once they are in the taxi, the taxi driver takes off.

* * *

"Draco, Amelia." The pastor says. "We've all heard the saying: _''They're made for each other.''_

Draco rolls his eyes as the photographer takes a picture of the couple.

"Well, whoever coined that phrase might have had these two fine, young people in mind." The pastor finishes.

Liam is over this.

He just wants Harry.


	24. Arrivals

Outside the mansion, Harry has finally arrived with the evidence nervous about how Draco will take the news.

The cab driver pulls up to the gate.

"Thank you." He tells the cab driver before he steps out of the car.

Harry runs towards the intercom.

"Hello?" Harry says. "Could you open up the gate, please?"

No response.

"Could you please open the gate? I've got something really important that I need to tell Draco." Harry tries again. "Draco, are you there?"

Harry punches the intercom.

 _'I need to get in, now.'_ He thinks to himself.

Harry looks up, and sees a wall slightly taller than he is.

In that moment, he decides that he is going to climb over the wall.

"Please, let this work." He says as he takes off his jacket, throws the evidence over the wall and climbs over the wall.

Once he's over the brick wall, he grabs the evidence and makes his way through the compound, praying to God that Draco will believe him.

As Harry is making his way through the compound, Tom and Billy arrive at the mansion with the bridesmaids still screaming their heads off from the sunroof.

As Billy turns off the engine, he and Tom hop out of the car.

The tied up bridesmaids hop out of the limo as well, still screaming.

"Hey, it's the bridesmaids." One of them yells as they reach the intercom. "We're here."

"It's Diane!"

"Open the gate! Open the gate!"

Suddenly, Tony and Louis pull up to the driveway.

"A Porsche!" One of the bridesmaids yell.

"Quick, open the gate." Diane says as Tony and Louis step out of the red Porshe.

"Open the gate!" One of the bridesmaids yell, and Tony simply flashes his badge as Louis is checking them out.

Both men make their way past the screaming bridesmaids and stupidly try to take down the gate, but they fail, which irritates Louis.

* * *

Once Harry gets to the front door, he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Walter, the butler, opens the door.

"Thank you, sir." Harry tells the man.

Walter simply smiles and let Harry in.

Harry cautiously makes his way through the house, just looking around taking in the sight. As he was going to ask Walter how to access the wedding-

"Okay, Harry." Tom says as he and Billy break down the door.

Harry simply rolls his eyes.

 _'Aren't they tired of this game of cat and mouse?'_ He wonders to himself.

"Give us the stuff, Harry." Tom demands, giving Harry his best intimidating look.

"Is that your tough look, Tom?" Harry asks as he tries not to laugh. "Is that the best you could do?" He asks in a toddler-like voice.

"Harry, Harry, now don't make us take it from you." Tom says through clenched teeth.

"No, Harry, make us take it from you." Billy says with glee.

"What's over there?" Harry asks pointing towards the door.

"What?" The other two ask as they turn away from him.

Harry flees.

Unfortunately as Harry is running, he trips on the unleveled carpet, dropping the evidence and Billy catches him.

"Good." Tom says as Billy is turning Harry around, Harry punches Tom in the face causing Tom to fall.

Harry blindly punches Billy, hitting him in the face, causing Billy to let go of him.

"Mine!" Harry says as he jumps on Tom's back, fighting for the evidence.

* * *

"Perhaps Burt Bacharach is right." The reverend says. "Love, sweet love perhaps it really is the only thing there's just too little of."

A zoned out Draco forces a smile.

* * *

The cab filled with the police officers arrive at the mansion as Louis, Tony and the screaming bridesmaids are outside the mansion

"Hey, this is the Andrews place." The cab driver says as he gets out of his cab. "What's going on here?"

"We're trying to get in!" The bridesmaids yell as the policemen are acting crazy as they are looking at the bridesmaids.

"Oh, hang on, Wendy gave me the key." The cabbie says. "I had her in my cab once." He tells them giggling to himself.

Everyone looks at him.

* * *

As most of Billy's huge body is on top of Harry's body, he grabs the envelope with the evidence from Harry.

"Shit!" Harry says irritably as Billy tosses the thick envelope at Billy.

"First time I ever seen this diva shut the fuck up." Tom says smiling at Harry.

"Yeah, let's do it to her like we did to her boyfriend." Billy says wrapping his hands about Harry's neck.

Tom pulls out a knife.

"It would be my pleasure, my brother." Tom says smiling at Harry with a devilish smile.

Harry looks up, maneuvers his arm a bit, and places two fingers in his mouth and whistles.

Murray roars.

"Yo, boss," Billy says in a panic as Harry is laughing. "It's that cat again."

"Murray, baby!" Harry says.

Murray roars even louder.

"Oh, shit." A scared Tom says. "Not again."

Murray's female partner comes out and roars as well, causing Tom to back away from Harry.

Billy also moves away from Harry, which causes Harry to snatch the evidence back from Tom's hand.

The doorbell rings.

Walter opens the door.

"Police." Tony says showing the older man his badge. "Everyone's under... Under arrest."

Harry claps his hands, and gives Tony and Louis the envelope.

"So there." Harry says.

As he is running up the stairs, he stops and looks at looks at Murray.

"Thanks, Murray!"

Murray roars softly at him before walking towards Tom and Billy.

"All right, drop them." Louis says as he and Tony approach Tom and Billy with their own guns.

"What?" Tom says.

Louis pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"These are your rights."

"Hey." Billy says, but Louis reads them their rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Both men remain silent as they are now handcuffed.

Suddenly, the door opens and the bridesmaids are hopping in the house almost distracting Tony and Louis, while Tom, the UPS driver, carelessly drives into all the cars causing Amelia's car to literally fall apart.


	25. Confessions

"If there's anyone here who knows any reason why these two should not be married-"

Draco was about to speak when-

"Yeah!" A voice booms.

An invited Mr. Bell woke up from his sleep.

Apparently, he wasn't for this union either.

Draco looks up with his heart beating rapidly.

It's Harry.

"I got two reasons." Harry says as he is standing on top of the brick wall.

"The bride's father's an embezzler and a murderer." Harry starts.

Draco's mouth drops and looks at his boss as Tori starts panicking.

"See, my ex-boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, found out that Tori was skimming money off the trust fund that his firm is handling, and deal with drugs. So he hired two goons named Billy and Tom to hit Niall and they stuffed him in the trunk of my car. And I took the fall and did three years in the slammer while this guy," He says pointing at Tori. "-the creep of the '00 went free."

"What?!" Amelia yells as she turns to look at her husband as he is denying everything.

"And the second reason." Harry says. _'I hope that this is still true.'_

He looks at Draco.

"The groom is in love with me." Harry says as he smiles at Draco.

Mr. Bell and Amelia cheer.

"Draco, tell me it's not true." Amelia says.

"I can't." Draco honestly says as he turns and look at him.

"Jeff!" She yells.

"He's crazy!" Tori says trying to make himself look good. "Look how he's dressed."

"He's dressed decently." Amelia tells him in a tone that made his skin crawl.

"He can't prove a word of it!" Tori says.

"I think he can." Tony says waving the thick envelope at Tori.

"Interesting reading!" Louis says as to Harry.

Harry smiles at him, waving at him.

"Now, would you-"

Tori talks off running!

"Someone get my husband and arrest him!" Amelia yells. "Arrest his ass for lying to me, again!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Tori taunts as he picks up a fencing sword.

Harry claps his hands once and jumps from the brick wall.

Tony and Louis put on their sunglasses and aim their guns at Tori who knocks their guns out of their hands and the guns fly into the four-tier cake.

Tori taunts them as they back off the sword wielding man.

Suddenly, Draco jumps in front of Tori, arms ready to throw a few punches.

"Didn't want it to end this way, son." Tori says swinging the sword at Draco as Harry pops up near him.

He grabs the second fencing sword.

"But you should have just taken him to the bus like I told you." Tori sneers.

"Draco!"

Draco looks up.

Harry throws the sword at him.

"Thanks, honey." Draco says as he catches the sword.

"Get him." Harry encourages.

As the two men are fencing, the five bridesmaids are pumped up for this fight.

"Violence!" Diane yells with glee, and they move closer to the dueling duo.

People start swarming closer towards the fencing duo as Jeff is holding Amelia's hand.

"You'll take care of me, won't you, Jeff?"

"Of course, I will." He says picking her up bridal style. "I'm very muscular."

She moans and she throws her bouquet of flowers towards the bridesmaids.

They forget about the fencing duo and start fighting over the flowers, which deems to be a difficult task as they are still tied up.

"Who's winning?" Harry asks as he is eating a large piece of cake.

"I don't know yet, hon." Draco answers as he is tiring out Tori.

"Hope you win." Harry says through a mouthful of cake.

"Thank you." Draco says.

"After this, let's go to Cali, okay?" Harry says. "I haven't seen my mom for years."

"Win this fight." Amelia says, suddenly appearing. "Then you and I can leave this place as a family."

"Okay." Draco agrees.

"Hurry up, I'm bored." Harry says skipping away from the fencing men.

As Harry leaves the men to duel, he overhears one of the policeman's question.

"So, tell me, are you girls together?"

The bridesmaids look at one another, smiling as the officers do the same.

"Yeah!" The bridesmaids shout happily in unison, looking sloppy.

THe fight continues as Harry sits down in one of the empty seats while the patrons are now crowding the tables for food.

"That's for the four years you stole from Harry." Draco says knocking the sword out of Tori's hand, causing Tori to fall back on an open seat. "And this is for me." He says stepping on Tori's nuts.

"AHH!" Tori yells.

Amelia cheers.

Tori manages to grab his sword and starts dueling Draco again as Tony and Louis grab their guns form the bottom tier of the cake.

They raise their cake covered guns, shaking as Draco and Tori are literally inches away from them, dueling.

Once again, Draco knocks the sword from Tori's hand and it lands in the cake.

"Ha!" Draco exclaims happily as he runs is sword through Tori's hair.

Tori sighs in defeat.

Harry exclaims happily too as now he was complete freedom, and even more so, he can officially clear his name.

He sighs contently as he hopes knows that he has finally avenged Neville's death.

Tony pulls his gun out on Tori.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Louis says, reading Tori his rights.

"Thank you." Amelia says.

Harry comes up to Draco.

"Try some cake, honey. It's delicious." He says feeding Draco some cake with his fork.

Draco eats the cake.

He smiles at Harry.

Amelia coos.


	26. Happy Endings

"So, still putting in for that transfer?" Louis asks as he doesn't even notice the cake on the corner of his upper lip.

"Yeah." Tony says as he closes the car door. "I'll talk to the Captain first thing in the morning."

"Tomorrow is Sunday, man." Louis says running his hand down his face.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Tony says. "Well, in that case, forget it. Besides, you know...what'd you do without me, anyway?" He says shyly.

Tori and Tom, who are handcuffed, are looking at both men suspiciously.

"You know?" Tony says quietly, looking at Louis.

Louis starts laughing.

And laughing.

And laughing.

Until he stops.

He looks at Tony.

They stare at each other.

Tori and Tom are just looking at the two men, wondering what is going on.

"Hey."

"Tony?"

They both move together and their lips meet up over the driving gear, and they start making out like crazy.

"Ahh, man! That's gross!" Tom says.

"How am I supposed to have sweet dreams tonight?!" Tori yells out, disgusted by the two officers giving each other a disgusting kiss.

"Ahh!" Billy yells as he is tied up on top of the car, witnessing the saliva exchange.

* * *

Amelia is currently making her way to the bathroom on her private jet, just happy that Draco has now found happiness of his own, especially after looking at all of the evidence.

"So, I figure we can open up- like you said- an animal hospital or something." Harry says as he looking into Draco's eyes. "We can call it _The Critter Crisis Center_."

Draco smiles.

"That sound good? Now, and I can take care of the animals and you, you could count the money, you know, add up the figures?"

"Knock, knock." Draco says.

Harry laughs, but nonetheless, he asks-

"Who's there?"

"Olive."

"Olive who?"

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"Oh." Harry says as his eyes instantly fill with tears. "That's so sweet."

"Knock, knock."

"Draco?" Harry says rubbing his eyes.

"What?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Draco nods his head.

"Shut up and kiss me."

They lean in at the same time and they give each other a kiss that conveys every emotion.

As they pull away, Harry puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles.

Murray and his mate come over towards them and both men run their hands down their fur.

"Draco?" Harry says after a moment.

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

They kiss again.

"I love you best."


End file.
